


Something More

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ?????, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Haunted House, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ghost au, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a spirit bound to an old house.  One day Dick runs away from home and decides to make himself comfortable in Jason's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason sighed.  If there was anything that he hated more than death it just HAD to be after death, aka being a ghost.

It was okay for a while, after the initial confusion, shock and anger ensued.  He didn’t have to go to school, he could turn on the TV and watch whatever he wanted, and the best part was scaring the shit out of the people who dared live in his home.  After running out his drunkard father and then four families the property was abandoned and the electricity went out.  There were no lights to flicker on and off anymore, no TV to watch, and no people around to scare.

Being chained to the place of your death was a real bummer.

Most days he would just look out the window of the attic of his old run down house.  It was the best vantage point to see outside and watch the living.

He started making up stories in his head of what the very few people who walked the road were saying and also created names and backstories to them.  It kept him sane, or as sane as he could get being a vengeful ghost and all.

Maybe he got the occasional dare devil, and he enjoyed that, seeing the kids shit their pants, but those were only brief moments in the very very large expanse of boredom he found himself wallowing in day after day.

\---

Shivering from the cool autumn breeze Dick climbed into the window of the abandoned house.  Whoever lived here last seriously just up and left without so much as a warning.  With a backpack full of clothes slung over his shoulder he peered through the house.  His flashlight shone brightly in front of him.

Dick knew vaguely of the rumors that this house was haunted.  Some high school friends telling ghost stories of when they were in middle school and were dared to walk through the house and eventually ended up running out screaming.

Whether they were telling the truth or not Dick had to take the chance anyways.  He had to admit it was a bad time to run away from home.  The weather was way too cold outside to think of sleeping out there and he didn’t want to go to his friends’ houses because he knew that’s where Bruce would look for him first.

Maybe their fight had been petty but he still didn’t want to go home.  At least not tonight.

Closing the window he debated whether or not he should sleep on the bed or the floor.  Both of course had a good amount of dust laying atop them.

He settled for putting his sleeping bag out on the bed.

As he was throwing the sleeping bag into the air to settle it on the bed his backpack flew into the wall nearly hitting Dick in the head.

Dick jumped but only a bit.  So the house was haunted.  Okay then.  He could deal with this.  He took a deep breath and exhaled out and then smiled for the ghost.  It was always better to be friendly.

“Hello to you too.” Dick casually chirped, looking around as he went to pick up the scattered clothes that had fallen out of the opening of his backpack.

“Sorry to bother you but I would like to stay the night please?” Dick continued when he didn’t get a response.

Dick could feel the creak of the door opening in his spine and winced at the loud slam of the door.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Dick asked sarcastically.

In response the door opened and closed several times in quick succession, hard enough to feel, shaking the house.

“Please let me stay here.  I ran away from home.” Dick was frowning now and said his plea seriously, not knowing where to look.  He didn’t know if ghosts could have sympathy but it was worth a try.

The window Dick had come in through flew open and Dick shivered.  It was sure to snow in the coming weeks.  He could feel it in the bite of the wind on his cheeks.

“Go home.” Came a growling voice.  The way the voice sounded was like hearing an echo come back to you or like a memory of having heard a voice.

“Please,” Dick begged, “I can’t go home.  B-... My... dad and I got into a fight.  I don’t want to go back there.”

A silent moment passed before the window slowly shut.  This time a silhouette that almost looked like a shadow had appeared to close the window.

“Thank you.” Dick sighed in relief, he gave a small smile.  He knew this wasn’t going to be that bad, “Um I’m sorry to impose.  I promise I won’t be a bother I guess?”

There was another silence in which Dick set his things down and was about to lie down when the voice spoke again.

“You’re weird.”

“Thank you.” Dick genuinely grinned at that comment.  He blinked a few times realizing the shadow was becoming clearer, like a camera coming into focus.

A young man stood there, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.  He had a lopsided pout.

“Not a compliment.”

The ghost boy floated closer, gliding along the floor faster than the slow walking movement that the ghosts form was doing and as he got closer his features became more and more defined.

A young man, a few years older than him.  maybe 18? with a jaw that could have grown more square with age.  He had dark hair with a light streak and sharp eyes.

“Okay this may sound weird” Dick started, “but you are the cutest ghost I have ever seen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was to fill this prompt:
> 
> Otpprompts: Imagine Person A is a ghost. The house that they haunt never really gets a lot of visitors. Then one day, someone shows up: Person B! Person A takes the opportunity to spook them–only for Person B to find them absolutely adorable instead of scary. What happens next is up to you.
> 
> \---  
> There is more to this story!!!!  
> \---  
> Also may move up in rating in the future


	2. Chapter 2

Jason watched as the kid crawled back through his window.

 

He did not make his presence known but Dick greeted him anyways looking around the bedroom he had claimed the 1st day, “Hello again!  How are you?”

 

Jason didn’t answer but Dick continued to talk, “I brought some stuff to thank you.  Um I didn’t know what you would like honestly.  I mean people usually bring food over to other people’s houses as a thank you but you know, you’re a ghost and all.”

 

Dick shrugged and continued to unpack the backpack of stuff he had brought, “So I just brought stuff I thought you might like since it must be boring some times around here.”  He took out a pack of cards, some board games, a large lamp shaped flashlight, a quilted blanket, and some snacks, “Okay okay so maybe I brought some stuff for me too but honestly I thought maybe you would like some company?  I know a few card games.”

 

When Jason still didn’t answer Dick continued, “So me and Bruce kind of worked it out I guess.  I mean Alfred helped a lot.  He’s our butler.  He’s more like a surrogate mother actually, to me and to Bruce.” He lay the blanket on the floor and decided to set up the game board determinedly, “This is a brand new game board you know.  I’ve never played it before.  The-”

 

“God don’t you ever shut up?” Jason asked conjuring up his energy and appearing to stand right in front of the boy, “Kid, I don’t want to play…” He looked down at the box, “Life?  Are you motherfucking kidding me?”

 

Dick just smiled, “I’m not a kid you know.  I’m 16, almost 17, years old.”

 

Jason scoffed, “You’re  a brat.”

 

“I’m not!  You look like your what? 18?  That’s only a few years older than me!” Dick defended.

 

“I was 18 when I DIED you moron.” Jason grumbled.

 

“Oh.” Dick said it as if he had never thought about that before and Jason realized he probably hadn’t, “Well then how old are you?”

 

Jason went to answer but then he stopped.  How long had it been?  He actually had no idea.  He felt the expectant eyes boring down on him and looked away.  He flopped down onto the floor and crossed his legs sitting opposite the game board of Dick, “Tch…. How do you play this dumb game?”

 

Dick’s face lit up with a smile which caused Jason’s shoulders to stiffen.  How long had it been since someone smiled at him like that?  He couldn’t remember… he thinks that maybe no one ever has.

 

Dick explains the game picking up the little car and spinning the wheel and motioning emphatically with his hands.  Jason shakes his head as he stares at him.

 

Dick looks up and see’s Jason’s sharp eyes are focused intently on him as he’s shaking his head as if trying to solve a really hard puzzle, “What?  You don’t get it?” Dick asks as he blushes.

 

Jason’s stare is still locked on him, the clearest part of his conjuration was the sharp focus of his eyes, “I got it Dickie, now let’s play already.”

\---

 

“Hey Little Wing!”  Dick says jumping casually through the window.

 

Jason is too lazy to conjure himself a physical form and so he just answers, “Stop calling me that Dick-head.”

 

Dick had made it a habit of coming to visit Jason at least once a week ever since they had first met.  Sometimes Dick would even sleep over giving his foster father a made up story about sleeping over so and so’s house or Dick would run away from home again, which did happen every so often.

 

“You fly around!  It fits!"

 

"It does NOT!"

 

Dick laughed at Jason's exasperation.

 

"Then tell me your name,” Dick says casually closing the window behind him.

 

Jason of course didn’t answer that, as always and so Dick jumped on the bed and lay there.

 

It was late afternoon and Dick was dressed up in a tux.  Jason didn’t want to admit the boy looked good in that fitted black outfit.  His shoulders looked wider and his legs longer.  But Jason did prefer Dick’s normal look, Jean’s and a sweater.  It didn’t make him feel inferior to the boy who was obviously growing up to be a one of the prettiest people Jason has ever seen in his life or death.  Although he would never admit that.    

 

“I’ll get out of your hair in a little bit Little Wing.” Dick yawned, “I just need to catch some Z’s before Bruce’s party tonight.”

 

“Why don’t you just take a nap at home?” Jason asked in a deadpan voice, honestly Dick was ridiculous sometimes.

 

“S’more comfy here.” Dick answered already falling asleep.

 

Jason shook his head as the boy, now 17, slept in the bed of his abandoned house.  

 

The sunset streamed in through the window as well as a cool breeze.  The orange light hitting his face seemed to make the mortal man’s golden skin glow.  

 

Jason examined Dick’s features.  Dick had a length of dark hair that always seemed like it should get messy but always somehow looked perfect and soft, framing his face.

 

His eyelashes were long especially in this light as the shadows cast from them made Dick look especially beautiful.

 

And there was also the matter of Dick’s lips.  When Dick was awake they were always talking away or smiling but as he slept his face was a neutral sort of pucker, slightly parted and almost inviting.

 

Jason conjured his form, it was more difficult to do in the day time but he managed, and leaned over his sleeping form.  “Dick.” He whispered, “I’m going to kiss you.  If you have a problem with it you better wake up.”  He waited for a second and when he saw no motion of waking Jason placed a soft kiss where Dick’s were.  

 

The sensation for Jason was strong.  Human bodies were extremely warm and it made his whole body shake.  It was a similar sensation to being outside in the biting cold and soon after run your hands in hot water.  The warmth somehow spreading through his body from that one place.  

 

They had touched before but Dick didn’t push it since Jason said he didn’t like it.  Which was a lie.  He liked the feeling too much and it scared him.

 

For Dick however Jason was told it felt like a slightly cold tingling sensation.  It made sense that Jason would feel it more.  Jason was just a spirit while Dick was alive.

 

Jason’s face hardened and he disappeared.  He went up to the attic where he used to sit and watch people and just… stayed there, not wanting to be near Dick right now and not wanting to think about his own actions.

 

Dick opened his eyes having been awake the whole time.  He didn’t see Jason or feel his presence in the room like he usually did but he licked his lips.  He had felt that unmistakable tingling sensation.

\---

 

It was way past midnight and it was raining.  Hard.  So when the window opened Jason growled certain that it was some hobo searching for refuge.  Well no one was staying here.

 

But then when he reached the sight he stopped in his tracks.

 

“Dick?!” Jason asked startled.  He was soaked.  This was a summer shower and yet Dick was shivering from the cold air of a haunted home.  He looked… like a whimpering cold wet scolded puppy.  Even with all the water flowing down his body Jason could still see the tears pouring from his eyes.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jason asked softly.

 

Dick shook his head shutting his eyes tightly.

 

“Okay.” Jason said, he threw Dick’s backpack that he always kept at the house full of clothes onto the bed, “Get changed and get some sleep.”

 

Dick nodded watching Jason’s form leave the room to show that he was giving him some privacy.

 

When Dick lay on the bed he still couldn’t stop shivering.  Jason came back in and threw Dicks quilt on top of him he had left in another room and was about to leave the room again.

 

“Wait.” Dick called to him weakly, “Stay?  Please…”

 

Jason nodded and sat on the bed next to him, his back against the headboard.

 

Dick smiled clutching onto the quilt and Jason’s heart constricted, “Thank you.”

 

Jason stayed next to him all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick sat on the bed, legs crossed leaning forward as he hugged a pillow.  At this point Dick had remodeled the room they stayed in almost completely.  He had remade the bed with his own blankets, brought over pictures and games.  He even wired a TV and computer getting the electricity and internet from the house next door.

 

Jason sat next to Dick but instead of watching the movie he had brought over Jason watched as Dick was tearing up.  Jason confessed to getting a little emotional himself.

 

“Woody…” Dick whispered as the movie came to a bittersweet end.

 

Dick had brought over Toy Story 3 immediately after Jason had told him he had never seen it.  It was one of his favorite movies.

 

As the scene came to an end Dick laughed a little as he wiped at his eyes, “Haha they always get me in the end you know?”

 

Jason had disappeared from Dick’s sight but was watching him oh so carefully.  He didn’t want Dick to see the look on his face as he contemplated their whole situation.

 

Why did this guy come over so much?  Why did he sit with him and talk to him?  Why did he look forward to seeing him every time?  When had his life started revolving around Dick Grayson?

 

“Little Wing?”  Dick asked looking around.

 

“Jason.” Jay said appearing, his face appearing in front of the crying boys, “Call me Jason.”

 

A moments surprise flashed across Dick’s face and then he smiled and with the utmost tenderness he said his name, “Jason.”

 

\---

“I’ve gotta head out early today.” Dick sighed as he tossed a ball over to an invisible Jason.  They played catch languidly as Dick sat on the bed, back to the headboard.

 

Jason didn’t answer but threw back.  Dick caught it and continued to talk, “I’m turning 18 today.  You know how Bruce is.  He likes to throw big parties at the mansion and all that.”

 

Jason still didn’t answer but Dick was used to that by now and they continued their game of catch.  Of course Jason had not ever met this Bruce who was Dick’s foster father but has heard enough about him over all of these years.

 

“I mean don’t get me wrong I’m thankful and all but he didn’t even ask me he just went and decided to do it.  Maybe I don’t want a party this year you know?  It’s not like he ever asks.  He’s inviting so many people too, it feels like the party’s more for him and the tabloids than it is for ME.  Maybe I just want something small, or to go somewhere together you know?” Dick sighed as he threw the ball back towards Jason’s invisible form but this time Jason didn’t catch it and he watched the ball roll to the floor and under the bed.

 

“Cry me a river rich boy.” Jason said instead, annoyance clear in his voice.

 

Dick sat up and tilted his head frowning, “Sorry, it does sound condescending doesn’t it?”

 

“Don’t apologize.” Jason tells him flatly.

 

Jason kicked the wall making a loud thudding noise.  He wasn’t mad at Dick, he wasn’t.  For all the whining Dick does he was used to it.  

 

There is still concern in the lines of Dicks face.  “Why are you so mad?  What did I say?”

 

Jason doesn’t know.  He couldn’t get the lingering feelings of just anger out of him, anger he couldn’t really place.  Was he angry at Dick?  No.  But why was he angry?  He doesn’t know himself and that makes him even more frustrated.

 

“NOTHING!” Jason yelled back, a cold rush of wind following the blast of his emotions towards Dick.

 

Dick looks like he wants to shout back but then takes a deep breath to calm himself, “Jason?”

 

It takes a long moment but Jason answers back, “What?”

 

“I’ll come over again tonight.” He states.

 

“Don’t.” He growls, “Don’t make plans you can’t keep.  You’re busy.  You’re party will definitely-”

 

“I’m coming over.” he interrupts as he looks at his watch.  He gets up from the bed and continues, “It’s MY birthday.  I can spend it however I want.”

 

He’s opens the window and before he goes he turns around. “Can I see you Jace?”

 

Jason conjures his form.  He’s standing next to Dick frowning, not knowing how much of a give away his hopeful eyes are.  

 

Dick touches Jason’s cheek, not feeling anything but a slight cool breeze on his fingers himself but sees how Jason leans towards his warmth as if automatically.

 

“I’ll be back.” He promises as he finally turns away to leave.

\---

 

The night was long and Jason sat up in his attic just waiting.  Waiting for Dick to come.

 

When had things become like this?

 

At first he had just been this annoying kid and now he was this… this person, this person that suddenly mattered more than anything to him.

 

Dick could have left him any time, could still just never come back to his lonely house and that would be it for them.  But he always did come.  Always.

 

It was something that was new to Jason, in his life or death he had never experienced it.  Someone who cared that much.

 

It was strange.  This whole thing was strange.

 

And what was Dick getting out of all of this?  

 

More than anything hanging out with Jason all the time was just a waste of time.  Jason was a ghost.  Jason was nothing while Dick was a handsome son of a billionaire destined for great things.

 

Why?

 

He wanted… He wanted to give back to Dick somehow.  For just… coming to him and being with him but there was nothing he COULD do.  He was a ghost.

 

He was faced with the reality that he would never be able to do anything for Dick and that became more and more apparent as time went by and that… THAT was what made Jason so angry.

 

There was a creak of a window opening and Jason knew it was Dick.  

 

It was nearly midnight when he came.

 

“Jaybird.” He whispered, “You here?” as he flopped onto the bed giggling.

 

Jason realized he must have been drunk out of his mind and rolled his eyes, “Dick.  What are you doing here?”

 

“I promised I would come.” Dick told him with a languid drunken smile, “Jaybirdy bird…”

 

Jason’s body formed in the corner of the room, arms crossed looking down at the boy disapprovingly, “You’re not even of age yet…”

 

Dick rolled his eyes and laughed, “Chirping birdy… I am the son of Bruce Wayne.”

 

This seemed to spur a long bought of giggles from the birthday boy as he rolled around and around on the bed.

 

He started to then unbutton his shirt and threw it on the floor.

 

“What on Earth are you doing now?” Jason asked flustered.

 

Dick continued to clumsily strip his clothing off, getting his undershirt over his head and unzipping his pants.

 

“Jace it’s hot.  I’m tired.” He pouts.

 

“Wh-I- Jesus…” Jason bit his lip as Dick thrust his hips up off the bed to get his pants off.

 

Jason brought over the comforter that had been earlier thrown onto the floor, up to cover Dick, who was now just in his boxer-briefs.

 

Dick hugged the blanket and tangled himself up in the fabric.

 

“Yumm” Dick says and then giggles again.

 

“Holy mother of god.” Jason says, rubbing his whole face with his hands trying to get the stupid blush out of his face.  How could blood even rush to his face if he was a freaking ghost with no body?! “Go to sleep Grayson.”

 

Dick sits up very suddenly.  He looks up at Jason and pouts.

 

“I didn’t get my birthday present.” Dick tells him sadly.

 

“What birthday present?” Jason asks confused.

 

“My… my BIRTHDAY PRESENT!” Dick yells.  His demeanor has gone 180 into the zone of being in danger of tears.

 

“C-Calm down!” Jason panics coming closer since it seemed to calm Dick down a little, “W-what did you want?”

 

He knew he couldn’t give Dick anything though and that really stung as he asked.

 

“Kiss.” Dick said glaring at him as if he was supposed to know that that was what he wanted.

 

Jason jumped, “Ah… What?”

 

“Kiss. Kisskisskisskiss KISSS!” Dick demanded.

 

“I…” Jason didn’t really know what to say.

 

“It’s not like it’s the first time.” Dick says in a surprisingly sober voice.

 

“You were awake?” Jason asks.

 

Dick nods, “Kiss me Jason.”

 

He gulps as he leans in slowly, “Are you sure?”

 

Dick closes his eyes and his head nods slightly and then Jason’s lips are on his for just a brief yet stunning moment.

 

The cool tingling touch lingered on Dick’s lips and Dick was back to giggling like a schoolgirl as he fell back onto the bed.

 

Jason as well could still feel the heat radiating off his own lips and couldn’t help but smile, “Okay Dick… I think you should sleep now.”

 

Dick nodded as he licked his lips and yawned.  

 

He hugged the blanket, “Jason?”

 

“Yes, Dick?” A soft reply came from Jay’s lips.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Jason didn’t answer but Dick could feel him patting his head softly as he fell asleep.

\---

 

“I brought flowers!” Dick yells.

 

“I’m allergic.” Jason counters with a disapproving look.

 

“You’re a ghost.  You’re not allergic.” Dick says rolling his eyes as he placed the sunflowers in the corner of the room on a stand.

 

“I hate flowers.” Jason says back.

 

“Too bad.  I love flowers.” Dick shrugs.

 

“Yellow is ugly.” Jason says.

 

Dick sighs, “Okay then what color would you prefer?”

 

Jason thinks for a moment about saying he would prefer NO flowers at all but then decides against it, “Red… or blue.”

 

“Fine.  Today we’ll have yellow flowers but from now on I’ll bring red and blue flowers.  Happy?” Dick asks as he admires his work.

 

“Yeah.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Abuse

“Crash!”

 

The vase falls over, spilling ceramic, water, and greenery all over the floor.

 

“JASON!” Dick yelled, “Stop it!”

 

“Get out of here Dick!” Jason screams back, “GET OUT!”

 

“I wa-”

 

Jason roars a blast of wind at Dick, pushing him back towards the window,“GO!”

 

And Dick does.  He jumps out the window and walks home.  

 

Sometimes, Jason was like this.  Not all the time, not a lot of the time… but sometimes…

 

Dick sighed trying not to take it too personally.

 

It was that time of the year.  Dick was now 19 years old and he had noticed it a while back as well.  At the end of Summer Jason always became more and more aggressive.

 

He had asked Jason once if it had to do with… his death.  

 

Boy did that not get a good reaction.

 

And Dick couldn’t dig deeper either since Jason had made him promise never to look into his past.  Ever.

 

Dick shouldn’t have promised that… he was so young back then, but now… he didn’t want to go back on his promise.

 

He walked through the forest back to the mansion wondering what he would bring tomorrow for Jason if he was feeling alright.

 

\---

 

“Jason?” Dick asked as he walked through the window.

 

There was no answer.

 

Dick wasn’t surprised, he came in anyways.

 

The vase was still shattered on the floor.  The blue petals splayed out, wilted in the leftover water.

 

Dick got the dustpan, broom, and a mop he had brought prior from the mansion to clean the mess.

 

As Dick was sweeping the glass shards the broom lifted out of his grip.  He held the dustpan as an invisible entity swept the rest of the vase up.

 

There was a long silence as Dick dumped the glass into a trash bag.

 

Dick decided to break the silence as usual, “So today I-”

 

“Shh… Dick…” Jason grumbled, the tone in his voice actually making Dick pause.  He didn’t sound gravely in a scary way but a fragile way.

 

“You always… When I’m trying to-... WHY DO YOU TALK SO MUCH?!?!” Jason asked frustrated, his form appearing as he paced the room back and forth.

 

Jason stopped pacing suddenly and turned towards Dick after realizing he had blown up at Dick AGAIN.  A short silence ensued as Jason continued to try to get his words out, “No.  I didn’t mean- I like when you talk, I do.  It’s just…”

 

He sighed and wiped his faces down with one of his palms and then looked into Dick’s eyes, a plea there, “I’m sorry.  What I’m trying to say is… I’m sorry.”

 

Dick smiled as he shook his head, “No need to apologize.”

 

“There is.” Jason told him getting worked up again.

 

“If you really want to apologize then…” Dick took a step towards him with determination, “Tell me.  Tell me what happened at the end of summer to get you so… worked up.”

 

“Dick... “ Jason pleaded.

 

“If you’re really sorry then TELL ME, Jason.  Please.”  Dick steps closer again as Jason moves backwards shaking his head.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Dick.  You don’t need to know.  There’s nothing you can do about it now.” Jason says.

 

“I don’t care.  I care about you.” Dick answers back.

 

Jason's unsure.  What would drudging up all of these past memories do for him?  He's been over it in his head a thousand times already.  That should be enough.  

 

But... Maybe sharing it with someone... maybe that was different.  

 

“...Fine.” Jason whispers out defeated.

 

\---

_It was the end of summer.  A hot day.  A sunny day._

_The day he died._

_His dad was drunk as always watching the TV after having beaten Jason with extra force.  Jason doesn’t remember what he did to get yelled at but looking back he doesn’t think that part really mattered much._

_Getting beat by his old man was routine.  Especially during the summers.  He really let Jason have it during the summer when he didn’t have to go to school.  When the teachers wouldn’t ask how he got hurt._

_Bruises, welts, bleeding, everywhere hurt, and none of that mattered._

_What he remembered most clearly about that day was his dad pulling his mother’s long brown hair until she crashed onto their floor.  He remembered him laughing at her and kicking her in the gut as she lay on the ground._

_He remembers her shocked eyes locking with his own and her whispering to him, “Don’t.” when Jason came up behind him._

_He felt the heft of the bat in his hands, heavy and metal.  The smell of booze in the air and cigar smoke.  The taste of his own blood in his mouth.  The adrenaline rushing through his body._

_And then one swift swing of the bat landed hard and jarring against his father’s head._

_Blood spewed and he was down.  Jason quickly stepped over his body and went to his mom._

_She sat there on the floor stunned staring into space._

 

_“M-Mom?  Are you okay?” he asked his voice shaking as he grabbed her shoulders._

_“Get away from me.” She whispered weakly pushing him away, “It’s all your fault… ever since you were born bad thing after bad thing kept happening… I knew you were bad… I knew it… I should never have given birth to you…”_

_“Mom?” Jason croaked as if all of the air had been pulled out of his lungs, the adrenaline fading, “W-”_

_"BANG!” Jason didn’t know what had happened until he tried to take a breath and couldn’t BREATH._

_Slowly he turned around and saw out of the corner of his eye his father’s body lying on the floor still bleeding out, yet he smiled and gravely laughed as he pointed a gun at him._

_Jason looked down at where the gun was pointed and gaped trying, trying to breath and unable to.  There was a hole in his shirt, blood pooling out._

_The world swirls.  He’s on the floor facing his mother.  He tries calling for her to help him._

_She’s still sitting in a trance, “...horrible horrible mistake…” she mumbles._

_“...should never have been born.” and the weak low laughter of his father were the last things he heard before he died._

\---

“What happened?  After?”

  
“My old man died the same night I did… My mom… she moved away.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a bit stormy out there

“What is that?” Jason snarled as Dick came through the window.

 

“This is Alfred.  He’s an American Shorthair I think?” Dick answers as he carries the kitten into the haunted house.

 

“I know that’s a cat idiot!  Why do you have it?!” Jason asked exasperated.

 

Dick sat on the bed and set the small black cat in his lap.  It moved around clumsily as it made tiny meowing noises, “I was thinking about how I’m gone to school a lot or are away sometimes… and then BANG! I found this little guy!  He’s perfect for you!”

 

“Are you fudging kidding me?” Jason conjured his face just so Dick could see he was rolling his eyes and frowning.

 

The kitten walked towards him and mewed in his direction startling Jason for a second before he came closer once more, “He can see me?”

 

Dick shrugged, “I guess animals are more connected to the supernatural than a lot of humans.”

 

Jason’s hand ghosted over the kitten’s form.  It purred at the interaction.

 

Dick beamed at the gentle look in Jason’s face before Jason cleared his throat and said, “Makes sense.  You’re not a human.  You’re more like an annoying dog or raccoon.”

 

Making an indignant noise Dick answered, “Ha ha ghost boy!  Dog I get.  They’re friendly and cute just like me!  But raccoon?”

 

“Hey raccoons are cute and mischievous.  Don’t insult raccoons you asshole.” Jason retorted as he continued petting the cat.  

 

Dick got silent at that and blushed.

 

Jason had never been allowed to have pets as a kid but he’d seen other families have pets.  It was a strange.  Feelings he’d thought he’d forgotten about, feelings he’d probably suppressed for a long time made themselves known upfront, a warm feeling, an innocent feeling, something like a home, like a family.

 

And those feelings weren’t as unfamiliar as he’d thought they’d be, it was just that he was just now realizing, just now admitting to himself that he WAS feeling this.

 

They were familiar because that’s what he felt around Dick.  He looked up at the living boy and his goofy grin.

 

“Bruce won’t let him in the mansion huh?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“I knew it.”

\---

The sky is overcast.  It looks like rain.  Dick didn’t bring an umbrella, of course he didn’t, and no matter how many times Jason tells him to go home before the downpour he stays.  Dick busied himself with cleaning the room and exploring the house with Jason and Alfred all day.  Jason allows Dick to go through the motions even though Dick has already explored the entire house ten times over throughout the years.

 

When the rain starts Dick finally settles near the window in their room, watching as fat raindrops patter onto the windowpane.

 

“Remember that night?” Dick asked, he’d been unusually quiet all day so Jason listened intently, “A few years ago… when it was raining?  I was… I was crying...”

 

Jason grunted in acknowledgement.  Yes.  Of course he remembered.  That was the first time Jason had ever felt scared after dying and becoming a goddamn ghost.

 

“I never told you why I…” Dick had grabbed a flower as he sat on the bed plucking the petals deliberately and slowly only looking at the flower.

 

A moment of silence passed again, “I don’t know if you remember me talking about him but… Alfred, he died on that day.  My butler… my more than butler...”

 

Jason didn’t know what to say.  Dick had never brought it up in all the time he’d been coming over.  Jason never asked what had happened and Dick had continued to seem completely fine the weeks after that incident.

 

“Sometimes back at home in the mansion I talk to him.” Jason stiffened, “But he never answers.  I don’t think he’s actually there… but… I don’t know, it comforts me I guess.”

 

Jason heaves a sigh, he doesn’t have to breath, but it was a reaction to Dick’s words.

 

“I was emphatic at first.  I went to that room where he died and just sat there and talked and talked to him hoping for a sign.  Anything you know?  I mean, you’re here so ghosts have to be real… but I don’t think he was ever there.” Dick had plucked all the petals from the flower and was staring at the empty stem.

 

His eyebrows furrowed, “I mean… I thought… I thought he was there but… It was all probably just my imagination.”

 

“That’s a good thing then.  It must mean he… y’know… went somewhere else.” Jason didn’t know what to say but thought about how his dad also died in the house and how much he would have hated it if he were stuck here with that man.  Luckily his father had not become a ghost.  

 

Pushing that thought out of his mind he focused back on Dick.

 

“And just leave me like that?” Dick asked curling the stem around his finger.

 

“It’s better that way.” Jason told him.

 

“How?” Dick asked in a small monotone voice.

 

“You can be stuck somewhere for so long that you can start to go crazy.” Jason said, “Reality and time can become twisted because you can’t go anywhere or do anything.  Its like you exist but you’re just…” Jason looked out his window at the strange bright sunlight gleaming in through a hole in the clouds, “Lost and empty… and lonely.”

 

A strong wind brushed the window making it rattle slightly as they both contemplated this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to have a much more well balanced fic and by that I mean the angst vs the fluff but it looks like I used up most of my fluff on the first portion of this fic so please get ready for angst.
> 
> I'm sorry that I do not upload this fic very often but I AM still writing it and yes there is a thought out plot to this fic. 
> 
> The reason the chapter count keeps increasing is because I'm splitting the chapters up more.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading. Please comment if you want me to keep writing this story. It really helps motivate me. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s wrong?”, It’s been a day since Dick’s confession about Alfred and Dick still looks… not right.

 

“Nothing.” Dick lies, Jason can tell.  

 

Dick is busying his body by sweeping the clean floor and making the bed.  He’s not talking but is looking determinedly at his task at hand so Jason knows his mind is going a mile a minute.  

 

Once Dick finished fluffing the pillows Jason frustratedly pulled the blanket off the bed, also making the pillows fall to the ground as well.

 

“Hey!” Dick shouts as he huffed, “Not nice!”

 

“I’m a scary ghost!” Jason tells him indignantly, “I don’t do nice!”

 

“Okay okay whatever scary ghost.” Dick laughs rolling his eyes as he picks up the blanket.

 

Jason secretly smiles as he looks at Dick’s face.  If he can still laugh then everything should be fine then right?

 

\---

 

“Why have you been sleeping here everyday?” Jason asks as Dick wakes up and scurries to get ready for class.

 

“I told you, Bruce is on a business trip.” Dick answers cheerily.

 

“Yeah, sure.  You’ve been fine staying at the mansion by yourself before.  Plus you said you like to take showers in the morning.  You can only do that if you sleep at home you know.  And it’s getting colder out and your school is a ways away from here-”

 

“I just want to.” Dick says matter of factly, “And I can take showers at school.”

 

“Did you and Bruce fight again?  Did he lock you out of the mansion?” Jason asks because Dick has only ever slept over at his haunted house everyday for more than a week straight when he was fighting with Bruce.

 

Dick’s eyes darken as he pouts, “No… He’s been really busy.  I haven’t talked to him in a while.”

 

“So why aren’t you home then?” Jason asks again.

 

“It’s... lonely there with just me.” And Jason just knows it’s a half lie, that there’s something else bothering him, but doesn’t push it any further.

 

\---

 

Another day goes by.  

 

Dick sleeps over again.

 

Jason tries again, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Okay that is the 70th time you’ve asked.  Nothing is wrong.” Dick tells him annoyed.

 

Lies.  Why does he keep lying?

 

\---

 

Dick comes over, in the late evening, hoping through the window with a new backpack of fresh clothes.

 

He seems rushed but maybe he’d just run here.  Sometimes Dick does that.

 

“Finally went home?” Jason asked feigning his casual pose laying on the bed, one leg crossed over a knee and hands behind his head.

 

“I go home sometimes.” Dick tells him indignantly.

 

“Sure you do.” Jason rolls his eyes, “You are such a bad liar.”

 

Dick doesn’t really listen, he looks out the window to the little patch of woods in the backyard and closes the window drawing the blinds.

 

The room is dark.  Dick goes to sit on the bed and covers himself with the comforter.  He uses a flashlight to read a book.

 

“Um Dick, you’re not going to just, I don’t know, turn on the light?” Jason asks crossing his arms.

 

“Naw.” DIck answers, “It’s more fun like this.”

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Jason tells him, pulling the blanket off his head and turning on the lamp.  It wasn’t the brightest in the world but it did light the room up enough to read if you sat near it.

 

“Jason!” Dick said frustration clear in his voice.  He turned off the light, “Stop it!”

 

“What’s the big deal?  No one’s going to see.  You’ve been coming here for what? Three years or so?  The blinds cover the light mostly and no one’s cared before.” Jason’s eyes narrow.

 

“You just… You never know… It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Dick answers weakly.

 

“Talk.” Jason says turning on the light again.

 

“Stop!” Dick yells again in a hushed voice turning it off.

 

“What is it Dick?” Jason asked with determination.  He was going to get answers tonight no matter what.  He turned the light back on.

 

Dick immediately turned it off.

 

On.

 

Off.

 

On.

 

Off.

 

On.

 

“Jason please!” Dick pleaded, “Stop it!”

 

“Tell me what’s wrong!” Jason demanded.

 

“I-I don’t know I just… I don’t know.  There’s something weird going on and I just don’t know!” Dick yelled at him.

 

“Well tell me what’s going on and maybe I can help you!” Jason yelled back.  

 

“How?!” Dick was full on shouting now, “How can you help me?!  You’re a GHOST Jason a GHOST!  How in the world do you think you’re going to help me?!”

 

Jason paused.  They both did and there was a moment of silence between them that lingered in the air.  

 

Jason’s exterior suddenly calmed, “You’re right.”  He turned off the light.

 

“Wait…” Dick reached out towards him, “Jason I didn’t mean it… Jason.”

 

Jason ignored him and disappeared.  He phased through the house, finding the farthest corner from where Dick stayed, as far as he could go and settled there.

 

He knew Dick was trying to talk to him, to say he was sorry.  He couldn’t deal with that.  Not right now.  Dick was blood and flesh with real world problems.  How could a ghost help?  

 

Stupid.  So stupid.  He’s right.  

 

\---

 

Dick wrapped the comforter around his body.  Suddenly he was aware of how cold it was.

 

He shivered, “Jason!  Jason, come back!  Jason, I’m sorry!  Jason!  Jason please!”  

 

Wetness on his face, he sniffled, he was crying.  It’d been a long time since he’d let himself cry.

 

Stop it.  He wanted to stop.  He didn’t want Jason to come back because he felt guilty he’d made him cry.

 

Stop stop.

 

He patted at his face feeling guilty for hurting Jason.  Feeling angry at himself for crying.  Feeling stressed.  Tears streaming out faster because the feelings started magnifying, his anger and guilty conscience increasing because his tears continued to increase.

 

“Oh god.” He whispered to himself, “Stop crying, stop crying, stop crying.”

 

He sat on the bed with the comforter covering him, face buried in it, getting wet from the tears he couldn’t stop and he just cried like that.

 

A while later Dick heard the loud clank of the window shaking and then opening.  The cold wind rushing through.  He hugged the blanket closer to his body.  He knew it was now completely dark outside.

 

He tried to take a deep breath to steady himself, it was still shaky, “I’m sorry Jason.  Please, I’ll leave in the morning okay?  I’m so sorry.”

 

Then he heard footsteps and froze, “Jason?” he asked.  He held his breath listening, frozen.  Jason didn’t make footstep noises.  Slowly he started to lift the blanket off his head.

 

“JAS-” He couldn’t finish his scream as he was tackled, a hand covering his mouth, a body pushing him down onto the bed.

 

Dick couldn’t see very well in the dark, his eyes hadn’t adjusted yet.  But this was not Jason, it was a man.  A living breathing one.  Large in stature, strong.

 

“Had a fight with your boyfriend?” He growled out.

 

He tried to fight, to push him off of him, Dick was the son of a rich man, he’d been briefed about kidnappings and getting away, he’d taken self defense classes and he was not unfit at all.  

 

It took all of his strength but he successfully rolled out of the man’s hold, unceremoniously landing on the ground beside the bed but the man still held his wrist tight in his grasp.

 

“Aw.. don’t you want to play?” He asked, “I’ve been lonely.  You haven’t been coming home recently.”

 

Dick’s eyes widened, panicking he tried to twist his arm out of the man’s hold but he could feel his wrist bruising from the tightness.

 

Dick sucked in the biggest breath he could and started shouting at the top of his lungs, “HELP!  JASON!  SOMEBODY!  HEEELP!  HE-”

 

Pushed to the ground hard, the air knocked out of him.  He took a gasping breath just barely before the hand was back on his mouth.

 

The man straddled his chest making it hard to breath.

 

“MMMMHMMMMM!!” Dick tried yelling, his hands were frantic trying to push the man off of him, then trying to punch the arm holding his mouth shut, to no avail.  

 

“You’re being very rude to me, Dick.  Don’t you recognize me?” The man looked crazed in a calm sadistic way, that scared Dick to his core.  He didn’t know this man at all, “Its me.  Alfred.”

 

Dick started to thrash again.  Oh no.  Oh no this man was crazy.  He was CRAZY.

 

The man was too strong.  He responded by putting more weight on Dick’s chest.  Dick tensed in agonizing pain, the hand going to cover his nose now too and now he really COULDN’T BREATH.

 

“So that’s how it is?!  You get a boyfriend and you just abandon me?!  But I heard you fighting a second ago!  He doesn’t deserve you!  You belong with me Dick!  We can be happy together!  You and me!  Together forever!  Forever!”  

 

He could feel his arms weakening as he tried desperately to pry the fingers off his face.

 

“I thought that was what you wanted!  Together forever!”

 

Was this the end?  Was he going to die?  

 

He couldn’t move anymore.  Couldn’t fight.  He was seeing spots.  Fighting to stay conscious.

 

Bruce, Jason, I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.

 

Dick’s eyes pricked with tears again.  

 

He would just be another tragedy in their lives.  

 

I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Dick walked into the library room of the mansion.  The walls lined with thousands of aging books.  The walls were so tall that there was a ladder that slid across the walls so you could reach desired reads.   

 

“Alfred?”  Dick whispered.  

 

A few days had passed since Alfred’s death.  Dick went to the reading area of the library and turned on the fireplace.  He then turned around and ran a hand along arm of the large fancy red chair that sat in front of it.

 

The doctors had all said he’d died peacefully in his sleep.  Dick and Bruce had found him sitting right here in this chair.  It was his routine to read here sometimes late into the night.

 

“Alfred if you’re here speak to me… please…” Dick breathed out.

 

He’d waited until the funeral was over and Bruce had gone back to work before he’d tried this, speaking to Alfred.  

 

It was a school day but Bruce had allowed him to stay home today.

 

Jason was a ghost… maybe Alfred was one as well.  

 

He crawled into the chair, knees to his chest, armrest against his back, and leaned his head against the back of the chair, just as he had when he had first come to the mansion at the age of 8.  He’d sat like this right in Alfred’s lap, his head against Alfred’s chest, dozing off to his voice reading aloud to him.

 

Bruce didn’t like it, that Alfred would hold him like that, thought he was too old to sit in someone else’s lap but Alfred did it anyways, every night.

 

Dick waited and listened as closely as he could for any noise.

 

But there was none except for the cracking of the fireplace.

 

“Your funeral was… it was really nice, there were a lot of pretty white flowers.  A lot of people came… um… I did cry but only a little bit so don’t worry about it.  Bruce didn’t cry at the funeral but I saw him crying last night in his room, secretly.” Dick said in a conspiratorial voice, “I wasn’t spying on him, I promise.  I was just going to talk to him and then I saw him.”  Dick went on with his story, “Bruce hugged me, I mean not when I was spy- I mean when I accidentally saw him crying.  After we found you and you were… I… I kinda ran off.  I know it was raining but I felt like I had to get out of there, yknow?  I wasn’t running away from you though, Alfred.  I would never… Anyways I came home the next morning and Bruce was waiting.  I know, he must have been worried… he hugged me when I got back.  It was weird… but I mean, it was nice, I guess.”  

 

Dick didn’t know what else to say.  He was exhausted as he listened and looked some more for Alfred’s ghost to appear but again nothing happened.

 

“But they’re not like your hugs.” Dick added, his body squeezing itself tighter into fetal position.

 

“Alfie, please, if you’re here… I need you.” Dick said a little louder, his voice echoing just a bit, emphasizing the emptiness around him.  

 

He wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

\---

 

It’s been a few year since Alfred’s death.  As jarring as it had been to have someone Dick cared so much for stripped from his life again, just like his own parents were before Bruce had adopted him, he kept going.

 

After Alfred’s death Bruce spent even more time at work and consequently not at home.  Months turned to years and it never changed.  Dick was used to it by now and didn’t care to argue with Bruce over it anymore either.

 

Dick remembered when he was 12.  Alfred was still around.  He’d just had a huge fight with Bruce.  He’d help make dinner for Bruce on Father’s day but Bruce had worked overtime that night and got home after Dick had fallen asleep.  He’d woken up the next day in his bed and cried his heart out realizing that Bruce had already gone to work before he’d even awoken again.

 

Alfred had been there for him though and had comforted him.  Alfred said that Bruce had a hard time dealing with other people and his feelings, especially those he felt close to.  Alfred had assured him he was still loved by him and by Bruce.

 

Dick had still been mad at Bruce at that time even after Alfred’s explanation.  He’d continued to feel that he didn’t need Bruce since he had Alfred.

 

But when Alfred died he had to face Bruce and his emotional problems face to face, by himself.

 

They’d fought even more for a while, the few times they saw each other when Bruce came home they fought like mad.

 

And whether or not Bruce was home the mansion was lonely and empty without Alfred.  

 

Dick had refused to allow any nanny’s or butlers enter the house, another fight they’d had.  Bruce had only given in after Dick had chased off the fifth one.

 

Nowadays Dick and Bruce hardly saw each other and when they did they hardly spoke.  Dick was so tired of trying with the man.  It wasn’t worth getting so worked up.  

 

Yes, he wanted to have meaningful conversation with Bruce.  Yes, he wanted to spend time with him, even just simply be around him and relax.  

 

Dick would love that.

 

But after trying for so long Dick just let it be.

 

And without anyone breathing down his neck he visited Jason often throughout the years, when he wasn’t with Jason he was with his friends, when he needed to be home he talked to a pretend Alfred and spent a lot of his leisure time in the library as he read, or watched the TV he’d set up in there, or did his homework in there.

 

Things were… they were how they were.

 

\---

 

Today was the anniversary of Alfred’s death.  Dick was feeling quite nostalgic.  

 

Dick had been eating cereal at the breakfast table when Bruce had walked in.  There was an awkward silence between them.  Dick was about to say something, like how they should go to Alfred’s grave at the cemetery but Bruce beat him to it.

 

“I’m working today.  Won’t be home until late.” Bruce had said as he picked up his coffee and walked out.

 

It was a Sunday.  Bruce worked everyday but came home early on Sundays.  He was doing this on purpose.

 

Dick just gaped at him, anger again rising inside him, but feeding it into an icy response instead of flames of a shout.  Bruce always remained so calm during their fights that it made Dick feel like he’d lost many fights even though technically no one had won, simply because he’d been the only one who’d gotten so worked up, “Fine then.  Not like I expected anything else.”

 

He’d gone to visit Alfred himself and later that night he made cookies from Alfred’s old cookbook.  He’d made them for Bruce’s birthday once with Alfred.  Alfred had said they were his favorite, nutmeg and cinnamon sugar cookies.

 

It wasn’t like Dick cared about that, or at least that’s what Dick told himself, but it was one of his favorite memories with Alfred.

 

Dick had also gotten out Alfred’s favorite tea set.  The tea was hot and the smell brought back plenty of memories.

 

He carried the tray and cookies into the library in which he sat in the red chair as usual.

 

\---

 

Dick awoke the next morning, a blanket over his body.  He had fallen asleep in the red chair.

 

The light shone through the window bright and clear as he stretched, arms above his head, he arched his body and yawned.

 

He clutched at the blanket.  He hadn’t had this before.

 

He turned his head towards the tray of cookies, he’d only eaten one or two of the dozen on the plate but they were all gone.

 

Dick tilted his head puzzled because that could only mean one thing…

 

A smile crossed Dick’s lips.

 

He jumped up and raced towards the kitchen where sure enough Bruce was getting his morning coffee and… he was!

 

“M-my cookie…” Dick pointed at the half eaten cookie in Bruce’s hand with gleeful disbelief, “You’re eating it!”

 

Bruce looked at his quizzically, “That is what cookies are for.”

 

Dick realized he still had the blanket wrapped tightly around his body as he stared at Bruce who literally took a bite.

 

“I-Is it good?” Dick asked.

 

“A bit dry.” Bruce answered, “But decent.”

 

Dick hid a laugh because, yeah sure, that was the answer a person who’d eaten nearly a dozen of them would give.

 

Dick continued to watch Bruce, beaming at him as he held the cookie in his mouth as he poured his coffee, then putting it back in his hand after taking another bite.

 

He turned to Dick just baffled by his odd behavior, “What?”

 

“Nothing.” Dick quickly remarked, clutching the blanket around him, the blanket that Bruce, BRUCE, the icicle man had given him, “This is just… nice.  Thank you.”

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow and then Dick was blessed with a little smirk, something he hadn’t seen since he was a young boy and even then it was a rare occasion, not a fake smile Bruce put on every day but Bruce’s very real smirk, “...Okay then.  I have to get to work.”

 

Dick nodded.  Maybe he wasn’t as impossible to reach as he’d thought.

 

\---

 

Operation: Chip away at Iceman had to be put on pause sooner than Dick had expected.

 

The next day Bruce told him he had to go on an emergency business trip to Beijing, and it wouldn’t be a short trip either, 2 months.

 

Dick swallowed down his disappointment.  That night Dick decided to make Bruce’s favorite cookies again.  He had a tendency to inhabit the library and so that’s where he’d left them by accident before going to bed that night.

 

He awoke with a start, jumping out of bed, and then scrambled to get up and get some pants on.

 

Oh no what time was it?!  

 

Please still be home!  

 

Dick had wanted to see Bruce off before his flight but he’d stupidly overslept!

 

“Bruce?” He checked Bruce’s room, no sign of him.

 

“B?  Bruce? BRUCE?!” Dick shouted checking the bathroom, the kitchen, the hallways, everywhere he could think of.  

 

He’d left.  He’d left without even saying goodbye.

 

Dick inhaled then exhaled deeply steadying his breathing, his palms clenching and unclenching.

 

He should be used to this.  He knows this.  

 

But the wave of anger and sadness still came.  How could he leave him without saying goodbye?!  How could he?!  They weren’t going to see each other again for at least 2 months!  2 months!

 

As usual he stormed into the library and flopped heavily into the red chair, fully preparing to rant to pretend Alfred when he see’s that some of his cookies are missing, there had been at least 6 left and now there were 2.  Even more interesting was a note folded in a little piece of paper on top of the cookie tray.

 

Immediately Dick is interested and grabs the paper, “I’ll see you when I get back - Bruce” Dick read.

 

Dick couldn’t help but laugh again, he’s happy yes, but also it didn’t completely fill the loneliness left in his chest.

 

But he’s trying.  

 

They would work on it together when he gets back.  Dick would make sure of it.  Things were going to change.  

 

Alfred would have wanted them to get along.

 

\---

 

Dick dances into the kitchen.  The best thing about being home alone was the freeness he had to do as he pleased, pumping the music up loud, doing unnecessary backflips and shouting carelessly and wearing nothing but his boxers.

 

He made himself a grilled cheese and blended himself a milkshake.  It took longer than it should have since he wanted to finish dancing to two of his favorite songs before heading back to the library.

 

“Alfie look, my grilled cheese is gourmet!” Dick laughed.  He set down the food on the coffee table and then realized.  

 

There were no more cookies left.

 

Dick’s brow creases.  There were definitely two there earlier.

 

He was the only one at home.  Bruce had left early in the morning and Bruce had extremely tight security, Bruce had told Dick many times when he’d complained that he was home alone too much, which meant- “...Alfred?” Dick asked.

 

Dick felt it like whiplash.  He’d accepted years ago that Alfred wasn’t there.  That he’d been talking to thin air this whole time just to pass the time, just to not feel so lonely but-

 

“Al?” Dick asked again.

 

Dick looked around and listened.  Nothing.

 

He thought for a moment.  

 

Dick had done extensive research online about ghosts.  Seeing that Jason, the boy he’d spent many many hours with, WAS one.

 

He knew there were many different types of ghost encounters which probably meant there were many different types of ghosts.

 

Jason had a form, he was an entity Dick could see, hear, and for the most part feel, when they passed through each other or… kissed.

 

But could it be possible there were also ghosts that had abilities that he could not see?  

 

Jason had always told Dick that Dick was the first person who could see him so clearly.  Most people just reacted to him moving objects or could start to hear him when he shouted at them.

 

Maybe Dick just couldn’t see Alfred’s ghost and maybe Alfred’s ghost just wasn’t strong enough to move things around or was too Alfreddy to yell at people for attention.

 

That was a major possibility.

 

But why now?  Why would Alfred act now?  

 

It WAS very close to Alfred’s death date.  Also maybe it took a few years for Alfred to get acclimated to being a ghost?  Who knows.

 

Dick wasn’t an expert on the supernatural no matter how many googled websites he read or documentaries he watched but ghosts, he knew, were real.  

 

Anything could be possible.

 

But one thing was sure.  There had been two cookies there and now there were none.

 

\---

 

That night Dick made earl grey tea from Alfred’s favorite tea set and put it out as well as some biscuits he’d bought from the market he remembers were Alfred’s go to when he wanted to indulge himself.

 

Dick sat himself down in the red chair that night with a mission.  He was going to see Alfred taking the food.

 

“I know it has to be you Alfie… I’m the only one home.  Bruce went on a business trip to Beijing.”  Dick started, “When he gets back in 2 months I’ll… I’ll try harder with him okay?  You know how he is and… you know how I am… I’m sorry I let us get this way… I wish we could be closer Alfred.  I know that’s what you wanted.”

 

Dick didn’t really know what to talk about so he rambled on as the night settled in.

 

“The house really needs dusting.  I know its my fault for not letting anyone come in and dust it.  I’ll do it myself.” Dick promised, “They renovated the marketplace and they get fresh fish now from…”

 

His eyelids grew heavy as he snuggled into the blanket that had been put over him the other day.

 

“Jason loves Alfred the cat.” Dick smiled tenderly thinking of how those two kept each other company, “You should see him Alfie, he’s not a kitten anymore like how he was when I snuck him into the mansion he’s a grown cat!  He’s gorgeous!  Since Bruce isn’t home I’ll bring him around some time.  I’m sure he’d love the mansion.  I wish you could meet Jason.”

 

Dick closed his eyes, his expression even softer than before, “He’s… He would totally make fun of me and call me a spoiled rich boy if he saw this place… not like he doesn’t now hehe!  But he… he’s a good person although a bit rough around the edges I guess.  I think you would like him.  I know he would like you.”

 

\---

 

When he awoke the next morning after having stayed up all night he felt drowsy.  He’d probably only slept an hour or two.

 

But when he glanced over to the tray, the teacup was empty and the cookies were gone.

 

\---

 

Dick had school today but he’d come up with a new little plan.  

He’d bought a ouija board but it had failed to work.

 

So in the morning he placed it on the coffee table in the library next to a set of tea he’d newly brewed.  

 

If anything Alfred should be able to at least move the answering piece, the planchette, around the board right?  If he could take food he should be able to do this with ease.

 

On a piece of torn paper Dick had written his question and set it next to the board.  Before leaving for class he asked the question aloud.

 

It was a simple question.  One that Alfred could just answer by moving the planchette to ‘yes’ or ‘no’.

 

“Are you there, Alfred?”

 

\---

 

When Dick got home the piece was on ‘yes’.

 

\---

 

Dick felt excited, he felt happy, of course he did, someone he loved had just come back to him from the dead.  He didn’t leave him.

 

Dick continued the process every day trying to ask questions with yes or no answers.

 

“Can I see you?”

 

_No_

 

“Did you eat the cookies?”

 

_Yes_

 

“Did you like the tea?”

 

_Yes_

 

“Did you put the blanket over me?”

 

_Yes_

 

“Have you been watching over me this whole time?”

 

_Yes_

 

\---

 

It was past 1am when Dick had half felt something.  It was like… someone was stroking his hair very gently.

 

It felt good, it reminded him of very very old worn memories of his parents, it reminded him of Bruce when he’d first come to the mansion and he was still young enough for Bruce to allow himself to pat him on the head, it reminded him of the last time he’d seen Alfred.  

 

The imaginary hand moved down to his cheek and it was large and warm.

 

It had been a long time since someone had shown him that sort of affection and in his dreams he thought about Bruce’s large hands that he’d held in his own once upon a time.

 

Then the warmth spread down his neck and then down his chest and under his shirt, pushing it up and-

 

It felt… real...

 

“Ah…” Dick sighed, eyes fluttering under his heavy eyelids, slowly waking up.

 

The feeling was gone instantly.  He heard… the floor creaking ever so slightly and… breathing?  

 

He blinked, eyes still heavily blurred from sleep, and the complete darkness.

 

The blanket was pulled off of him slightly, his shirt riding all the way up revealing his chest.

 

Dick was an erratic sleeper but...

 

“B?” He asked.  But no Bruce was still in Beijing.  He wouldn’t be home for another 5 weeks.

 

“Alfred?”  He called.

 

No answer like always.

 

But as his eyes adjusted he could see his door was open slightly even though he always slept with it closed.

 

\---

 

Dick’s mouth was in a tight line.  He couldn’t sleep after what had happened last night.  Now that he was more awake it was all too strange.

 

Alfred did used to stroke his hair but…

 

For one Alfred’s hands were not as big as he remembered feeling.  They were large and more Bruce-like than anything.  

 

And that touch had been so warm.  Dick thought back to all his encounters with Jason.  He was oh so cold and the sensation was almost like static.

 

This touch had felt like… like the warmth something alive would emit.

 

Then again… Dick had been asleep.  He couldn’t be sure whether or not he dreamed of how large those hands were, and maybe Alfred projected himself larger than he was in life?  It wasn’t impossible and maybe there were ghosts out there that projected warmth instead of cold.

 

But Dick knew his door had been closed.  

 

Before going to school he wrote his question to Alfred.

 

“Was that you last night?”

 

_Yes_

 

Dick thought about it all day, and the next day when he was going to just write a question he wrote him a paragraph, “I don’t understand Alfred.  If you’re there, if you can do these things, why are you hiding from me?  I wish we could've stayed together forever.  I miss you.  I want to talk with you, really talk with you.  I love you so much.  I know it's selfish, that I should be happy that you’re here at all but I want to see you.  I want to see you.”

 

It wasn’t a yes or no question.

 

He wasn’t sure what he expected but he got a note, an actual written note back.

 

With trembling hands he read it, “Dick, I love you too.  I wish I could see you but I’m scared that you’d reject me.”

 

Dick blinked and then looked around, “I would never reject you Alfred.  Didn’t I tell you already that Jason’s a ghost too?  I won’t be scared I promise.”

 

There was still no answer and Dick sighed.

 

He carried the note up to his room and opened the drawer of his dresser that had a shoebox.  Taking off the top of the box he was about to set the note next to the precious cards and letters he’d received from his family and friends over the years.  

 

One caught his eye, it was the birthday card he’d gotten from Alfred the last birthday they’d celebrated together before Alfred had died.

 

Opening the card to re-admire he frowned.

 

The handwriting…

 

Dick put the note he’d just received next to the card.  

 

On the birthday card the writing was all in cursive, you could barely read it although it looked professional and fancy.

 

On the note the writing was in cursive as well but large and messy.

 

When comparing he also noticed that the note had referred to him as ‘Dick’ when even when Alfred wrote to him he referred to him as ‘Master Dick’ or ‘Master Richard’.

 

It wasn’t Alfred.

 

He looked around the room, acutely aware of his surroundings.

 

But… It couldn’t possibly be a person could it?

 

Bruce had promised him the mansion was secure.  That there were alarms on every door, the windows were burglar proof, and Dick never ever forgot to lock doors, Alfred had ingrained that in him when he was very young.

 

But… there was always that possibility.

 

Dick shivered now remembering the touch he felt a few nights earlier.

 

But what if it was a ghost?  A ghost of another person?  

 

If it was a ghost Bruce would have his head because Bruce didn’t believe in ghosts.

 

He would sound crazy if he tried to contact Bruce and he told him about what he’d been doing.

 

But he also didn’t want to stay in the house with just the… whatever it was, all alone, now that he knew it wasn’t Alfred.

 

Dick suddenly felt his nervousness rise.  What if it was watching him right now?

 

He put the note and the birthday card back into the box, and closed the drawer.

 

Act normal.

 

He hummed to himself as he put as much clothes as he could into his backpack.

 

“Alfie, you know that Wally’s uncle has a cabin up north?  He invited all of us to go.”

 

He was packed in record time.  His backpack was heavy as he casually strolled down the hallway towards the door.

 

He said what he always said before he left, smiling at the empty space behind him, “I’ll be back soon.”

 

Closing the door Dick walked casually for a mile and then bolted, he looked behind him, making sure no one was following him, and then just in case he walked the long way to Jason’s house.

 

\---

 

Dick had stayed over at Jason’s house for a little over a week.  He doesn’t know what to do.  He can’t trust Bruce with this knowledge and he knows if he tells Jason he'll tell him he’s being stupid and he’ll just tell him to tell Bruce too so he can’t talk to him either.

 

He’s been showering in the school locker rooms in the morning, making it look to everyone that he does that because he works out in the morning and want’s to shower before classes start.  He’s lucky he’s best friends with their football team captain.

 

But he was running out of clothes to wear.  He couldn’t take them to the laundromats because people would definitely recognize him as the millionaire Bruce Wayne’s ward and then negative rumors would probably spread about Bruce and then he would have to explain to Bruce why he was doing laundry at the laundromats and their relationship could become even more strained.  

 

He could go out and buy clothes but he hated spending money on such things when it really wasn’t necessary.  Especially since it was Bruce’s money.

 

Jason had been hounding him about going home… and… he’d been thinking about it.

 

The ghost hadn’t hurt him so far right?  Even though it had pretended to be Alfred it must have just felt bad that he had been so lonely.

 

Maybe it was a good ghost… Maybe he was overreacting.

 

He was determined to go home today.

 

Just for a bit… he needed clothes, he needed to… face this.

 

Bruce wasn’t going to be home for at least 3 more weeks.

 

He couldn’t run away from his own home.

 

“I’m home!” Dick called.  He always did, even when no one was home.

 

He’d walked into the mansion.  Everything seemed normal.

 

He still wasn’t comfortable enough to stay there but he would just get a change of clothes and then go.  He could at the very least do that.

 

Dick noticed that his door was open even though he’d closed it before leaving the house.

 

The first thing that caught his eye when he saw his room was his bed, it wasn’t made, just as he’d left it, but it seemed oddly different than before. Like the blanket was strewn a different way than he’d left it.

 

He couldn’t be sure though since it had been a week since he’d left.

 

He emptied his clothes into his laundry basket and then started packing, “Wally’s place was fun but Donna’s aunt’s place is even better.  She invited us all over there.  Don’t worry, I’ll be safe.”

 

Dick finished packing, zipping up his bag.

 

When he turned to the door he swore he saw something move.

 

Dick could hear his heart beating in his ear.

 

Calm, stay calm.  Maybe it’s friendly.

 

He kept trying to tell himself that but somehow this felt DIFFERENT.  Menacing somehow… he didn’t know what brought this on but he wanted to get out of there.

 

“Alfred?” He asked.  He opened the door and looking down the hallway.

 

No one.

 

“I’m off.” Dick called, trying his best to be cheerful, when his hands were shaking as he closed the door.

 

Just as the door closed he bolted right away this time.  For some reason he felt he needed to, like something was going to catch him.  He didn’t have any concrete reason to be running, to be so scared when he knew that there were nice ghosts out there like Jason but… but it just didn’t feel right.  

 

Something was just off.  Wrong.

 

And it scared him.  He took the long way to Jason’s house again to try to make sure that if anything or anyone had followed him they would have lost him by now.

 

He jumped into Jason’s house, breathing hard.

 

He was safe here with Jason, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing the entire flashback instead of posting it in little separate chapters was hard. 
> 
> This is where the flashback ends and meets the last chapter's events which means next chapter will start off right after the events that occurred at Jason's house!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please comment and let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

He couldn’t move anymore.  Couldn’t fight.  He was seeing spots, fighting to stay conscious.

 

Bruce, Jason, I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.

 

Dick’s eyes pricked with tears again.  

 

He would just be another tragedy in their lives.  

 

I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.

 

Suddenly Dick felt like he was floating.  That wasn’t right, it was just that the pressure on him was gone.

 

Dick thought he heard a crashing noise but it was in the distance.

 

Then a voice was calling to him.  Who was it?  Jason?

 

\---

 

“Dick”

 

“Jason?”  He coughed automatically, his voice rough.  

 

“Jason?  Who’s Jason?”  He felt someone taking his hand, he was too weak to pull it away or squeeze it, “It’s me, Bruce.”

 

“B?” Dick opened his eyes, everything was too bright and it felt like he’d been sleeping for ages.  His brow creasing in confusion, “You should be in Beijing… Wh-” He started coughing again, almost full on heaving, the motion making his neck and back ache.

 

Dick felt Bruce squeeze his hand and then there was a straw in which Dick thankfully took a sip.

 

“I flew back first thing when I heard what happened.” Bruce told him.

 

Dick blinked a few times at him.  

 

What happened?- the memories came back in a rush and Dick couldn’t help his entire body tensed and his weak arms moved towards his neck as he took a large gasp for air remembering the strange man, remembering the fear, and being held down and choked.

 

He tried to sit up but Bruce’s hand stopped him.  Dick was about to tell Bruce he needed to sit up when the Bruce must have pressed a button on the bed that reclined the bed into an upwards position.

 

The coughing fit was worse after that because he was hyper aware of how tender his neck was and how dry it was with every breath he took.

 

Bruce gave him more water and waited until he stopped coughing.  Dick could feel Bruce’s eyes boring into him and he couldn’t match his stare so he looked down at the far corner of the bed instead.

 

“What happened?” Dick asked in a low voice so that he would hopefully not cough.

 

“You called 911.  They found you and a man knocked out on the floor.  They brought you to the hospital.” Bruce listed, “They called me.”

 

Dick shivered, “Where-”

 

Bruce squeezed his hand reassuringly, “The man who attacked you isn’t here.  He’s in jail where he should be.”

 

Trying to process all of this was exhausting.  Dick closed his eyes, head sinking into the pillow.  He couldn’t help but think about Jason.  

 

Dick was sure he’d passed out before being able to call anyone, he was sure the hands around his throat were the last thing he’d felt, that Jason must have intervened.

 

Jason must be so worried about him.  The thought made Dick want to go to him right now and reassure him that he was alright.

 

\---

 

A week passes.

 

Dick was allowed to go home to the manor a day after waking up.  He could have been let out sooner even, since his physical injuries actually were not too extensive.  He was bruised badly around his neck, chest, back, and arms but nothing was broken.  It was Bruce who insisted they stay a bit longer.

 

Every day after that Dick had stayed home to recuperate and Bruce was there with him.  It was strange having Bruce around so much.  He doesn’t remember ever being with Bruce for this long, but also Bruce was still Bruce.  Most of the time Dick sat down in the living room watching TV, not really wanting to spend time in the library for a while, and Bruce was at the desk off to the side in the same room but doing his work, a silence between them.  

 

Dick knew Bruce was becoming more and more stressed about missing work as the days went by but Bruce never left his side or complained about.  

 

Honestly it was sweet, not the ideal situation Dick had envisioned of them spending time together, they still hardly conversed, but there was no fighting and surprisingly no talk about what had happened to him, which Dick could be thankful for.  But it was only a matter of time.

 

Alongside Dick’s anxiety over the soon to come discussion he would have to have some time about the attack with Bruce Dick was also itching to go back to check on Jason.  

 

Dick had no time to sneak out of the house.  Bruce, even checked on him basically every two hours during the night.  Dick wondered when the guy actually slept.  

 

It was weird being annoyed with Bruce over him actually worrying and caring about him so Dick couldn’t really allow himself to get angry about it.  Bruce didn’t show it but Dick could tell Bruce was doing his best and so with these mixed emotions he waited.

 

\---

 

“The police want to get your statement.” Bruce told him over dinner.  

 

Bruce had long given up cooking.  They regularly ordered food from a high end chef.  Basically take-out for the rich.  Today it was roast duck and some sort of fancy potato salad.

 

Bruce didn’t need to elaborate on what he was talking about for Dick to answer, “When?”

 

“As soon as you’re ready to give it.” Bruce commented, straight faced as he cut through his duck.

 

\---

 

Later that night they went to down to the station.  Their chauffeur opened Bruce’s door as Bruce got out, Dick let himself out against the man's polite request to allow him to open the door for him.

 

“I’ve got it.” Dick smiled at him and the chauffeur could only nod in acknowledgement.

 

“Very well young sir.”

 

Dick walked around the car to Bruce and saw the disapproval in Bruce’s eyes but didn’t say anything to him, instead turning to the chauffeur, “I’ll call you when we’re done.”

 

The building was old with gothic arches and gargoyles just as much of Gotham City.  As he entered behind Bruce he could feel his nerves spike.

 

He’d said he was ready but was he really?  

 

The interior of the station was a lot more modern than the outside, but also quite boring and mute looking.  The walls were squared off, grey, bland.  The lighting wasn’t all that good either.  At least the place didn’t look run down though.

 

Two officers greeted them.  A man with a mustache and a woman with orange hair.  He was feeling so anxious he didn’t catch their names but they seemed nice enough.

 

“Nice to meet you Richard.” said the male officer.

 

“Just call me Dick.” Dick shook his hand absently.

 

“Okay then, Dick.”

 

“We’ll take Dick to a private room and ask him a few questions you can st-”

 

“I’m going with him.” Bruce interrupted the woman.

 

“We can’t allow you to-”

 

Dick’s eyes widened at the hardness of Bruce’s determination and held him back with his hand on his arm, “B, it’s okay…”

 

“No it’s not.” Bruce told him with a growl.

 

“I’m 19.  I can handle this.” Dick told him with conviction.

 

Bruce was brimming and again if this were normal circumstances Bruce would have torn down Dick’s argument with a vengeance.

 

But this was not normal circumstances, “Fine.”

 

\---

 

They walked into a room in the back that was closed off from everything else and had no windows except for the black one in front of him.  It made Dick nervous because was this not a room he’d seen in many crime dramas?  And he was not a criminal.

 

“I’m sorry our private room is being remodeled so we have to use the interrogation room.  Please don’t be alarmed, Dick.” The woman reassured, “The wall behind me has a oneway view into here but there is no one in there watching us, I promise.”

 

Dick nodded, taking a deep breath and putting a smile on his face to try to calm himself.  

 

“I have a voice recorder here.  This is just so I can remember everything you said and its a documentation of what happened.  This will help us make sure your attacker, when put on trial, stays where he is, in jail.” She held up a hand held recorder and placed it on the table turning it on.

 

“First off, please tell me what happened starting at the beginning of that day.”

 

“It was a normal day.  I went to school and then went home…” Dick answered vaguely, all of a sudden unsure about how much he should say.  They had been at Jason’s house after all.  He couldn’t very well talk about Jason.

 

“Why were you at that abandoned house?  Were you taken there by your attacker?”

 

Dick shook his head, “No… He followed me there.”

 

“The room you and him were found in after the 911 call looked quite lived in.  We found a backpack full of clothes that looked your size.  Is all of that your doing?”

 

Dick nodded, “Yes.”

 

“You stay there?”

 

“Yes.” Dick rubbed his hands together and examined them, unable to look the woman in the eyes because of her skeptical look.

 

“How long has this been going on?” She asked.

 

“...A few years.”

 

“Why stay there when you have a nice mansion to stay in?”

 

“...Sometimes me and Bruce… we get into fights.” Dick answered and then quickly looked up at her realizing how that could be interpreted, “Not physical fights, just verbal fights!  Then I just can’t stand being there anymore and I didn’t want to bother my friends all of the time so I found that place and I don’t know… took refuge there.  It's become a second home to me.”

 

Dick mentally took a breath of relief.  What he’d said was the truth, just not the entire truth.

 

“Are you always alone when you stay there?” She asked.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” he said in absolution.

 

“So that night he followed you?”

 

“Yes, I was getting clothes from the mansion to bring to the house.  I felt… I felt like someone was following me so I ran and took a long route to the house.”

 

“And you did not think to call the police?” She asked.

 

“I wasn’t sure if I was being paranoid or not… I hadn’t seen or heard anything ma’am I just… had this weird feeling.” Dick rubbed the goosebumps that were forming on his arms.

 

“So when you reached the house he followed you and that’s when he attacked?”

 

“Yes, I… It was really dark and the window lock is really flimsy… He came through the window and he… he…” Dick could feel his breathing speed up.  He leaned over and rested his hands against his neck trying to take deep breaths and calm himself down.  

 

It wasn’t a panic attack but this was the first time he’d talked about what had happened and that just pushed all of the emotions forward.

 

“Then you called 911?”

 

Dick nodded, taking a moment to steady himself before answering with a faint, “I called 911…”

 

“Would you like to continue again at another time?” She asked.  He was grateful for her concern but he shook his head.  It was better to just get it all over with now.

 

The officer allowed him a minute to calm down before continuing, “I’m not blaming you Dick but there is an inconsistency with your story and your attackers.” She stated, “He seems to believe you have a friend at the house and yet you said you don’t.”

 

“I don’t know…” Dick answered, “I guess I have this tendency to talk to myself a lot… it’s a habit of mine.  I guess that’s why he thought I was talking to someone.  Honestly, it’s a bad habit.  Bruce can tell you how annoying I am sometimes...”

 

She nodded at that.  After all Dick didn’t have a reason to lie, “Mr.Wayne must have told you who your attacker was.  Had you ever met him personally prior to this?”

 

Dick blinked at her.  What did Bruce have to do with any of this?

 

“Bruce and I… we haven’t discussed anything.”

 

 It was her turn to be surprised, “Surely you knew he was under Mr.Wayne's employment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggles of writing! Let me just say that I guess the 1st part of this fic was at the house following Jason around and now this is the second part of the fic following Dick around. We're getting closer and closer to the end! The next chapter should be out this weekend if I can get some encouragement from you guys I would be really grateful! 
> 
> I hope you stick with me for the rest of the story!  
> \---  
> ALSO can you BELIEVE they're doing a Nightwing Movie?! I feel so blessed! My son is getting a movie!! (I'm sobbing so much)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment on what you think so far! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Dick blinked at her.  What did Bruce have to do with any of this?

 

“Bruce and I… we haven’t discussed anything.”

 

It was her turn to be surprised, “Surely you knew he was under Mr.Wayne's employment.”

 

Dick’s entire body stiffened.  Bruce had employed that crazy bastard?  As what?!

 

“I didn’t know.” His voice came out calmer than how he felt.

 

“He was in charge of surveillance.  Surveillance within Wayne Manor.”  

 

The words she was saying sounded alien.  Surveillance?  Wayne Manor had security measures but Dick had no knowledge of surveillance WITHIN Wayne Manor.  This creep had been watching him?!  For how long?!  And it had been Bruce who’d HIRED him to do so?!

 

“His co-worker had passed a year ago and Mr.Wayne had yet to hire another employer to take his place and so he was manning the controls himself for quite some time.”  She could see the panic starting to rise in Dick once more and so she paused there to give Dick time to think.

 

“He… there are cameras in Wayne Manor?” He asked, making sure he understood what she was saying, “There are people who watch these cameras?”

 

“Yes.  I thought you knew.” She told him, concern on her face.

 

‘For how many years?’ Was all he could think about.  How long had Dick believed he was alone in the privacy of what he thought was his HOME and people had been watching him the whole time?!  

 

No wonder Bruce had never seemed worried about Dick being home alone or getting home late, he freaking hired people to watch him in SECRET!

 

“Did these people stay IN Wayne Manor?” Dick asked, getting chills, the goosebumps not going away this time.

 

“No they stayed in a building nearby; but they did had the passwords and keys just in case anything were to happen.” She answered.

 

So they COULD get into the house.  The man DID come into the house.  It all made sense now.  He knew when he was home, he knew where he was in the house, and what he was doing.  That was why Dick never saw him.  

 

Dick couldn’t help but feel an incredulous laugh bubble up in his chest.  Of course.  And of course Bruce even gave them the keys and permission!

 

Dick had obviously underestimated Bruce’s overbearing over controlling tendencies.  He just never wanted to believe Bruce would go that far!

 

“I think I’ve said all that I know… may I go now?” Dick told her, as he held his face in his hands, unable to stop the hiccups of laughter coming out of him because, god Bruce did that! GOD BRUCE REALLY DID THAT!

 

She nervously agreed and walked him out.

 

Bruce was in the waiting room and had been occupied by the male officer.  He stood up immediately when Dick walked in.  A look of relief when Dick had a smile on his face.

 

But When Bruce approached Dick turned to him and the smile was gone, an icy glare piercing him.

 

This was what Bruce was afraid of.  This was why he didn’t want Dick to go in alone.  The officer must have told him.  A calmness to mask his emotions fell over Bruce’s face and form that Dick was all too familiar with.

 

“Dick-”

 

“Good to see you officers.  Have a nice evening.” Dick interrupted as he nodded goodbye to the police and walked himself out of the building, completely ignoring Bruce.

 

Bruce followed behind him, “Dick I know what it sounds like-”

 

Dick silently walked to the waiting car on the other side of the street instead of waiting for their driver to drive up to them.

 

Dick sat in the shotgun seat startling the driver but Dick reassured him it was fine.  

 

He didn’t want to sit next to Bruce and so this would have to do for now.  Bruce got into the back of the car and opened the window that separated the driver from the back seat.

 

“Dick-” Bruce tried to continue.

 

“Don’t.” Dick interrupted, closing the little window and putting on his seatbelt.  

 

“Please take us back to Wayne Manor.” He told the driver with a small polite smile, it wasn’t his fault they were fighting after all.  He hesitated a moment before taking them home.

 

\---

 

When they arrived Dick almost got out of the car before it came to a stop in front of the mansion.  He speed walked through the manor to his room, Bruce trailing him with tight lips the whole way.

 

“What are you doing?” Bruce demanded as watched Dick in his room grabbing a giant suitcase and starting to stuff clothes in it.

 

Dick didn’t answer.  Bruce could tell what he was doing.  Instead Dick called for a taxi while he packed, pretending that Bruce wasn’t boring holes into him the entire time, hands clenching at his sides.  Dick needed transportation if he was going to be carrying so much stuff and he wouldn’t be using Bruce’s cars.

 

He packed the essentials.  Dick tried to walk past Bruce, the taxi had arrived, but his body kept colliding with Bruce’s because the tank of a man wouldn’t get out of his way and Dick wouldn’t stop trying to leave.

 

Finally Bruce spoke up, “I-”

 

“OH NOW YOU WANT TO TALK?!” Dick shouted as if a dam had broken he couldn’t contain how angry he felt at the man before him, “NOW?!  AFTER I’VE FOUND OUT RATHER THAN, I DON’T KNOW, THE ENTIRE WEEK WE SPENT TOGETHER?!  WERE YOU EVEN **_EVER_ ** GOING TO TELL ME?!”

 

Bruce’s demeanor remained calm but Dick could tell there was emotion there in his eyes.  

 

No.  Dick looked away refusing to see it, he didn’t want to feel sorry for him, to make up with him.  Not right now.  He wanted to leave.

 

But... Dick didn’t want Bruce see him look away either.  He should force Bruce to look him in the eyes.  To feel ashamed for what he’d done and what he let happen.  It’s Bruce who should be ashamed, not him.  He forced himself to straighten out and face Bruce looking him straight in the eyes, forced him to see the anger and hurt in them and face up to it FOR ONCE!

 

Dick saw Bruce flinch just a little.  Good.

 

“...Listen, Dick.  I-”

 

“How long?” Dick asked simmering.  He had to know.

 

“Just… After all of those failed butlers, nannies, and maids… I didn’t want you to be alone without supervision.”

 

So for YEARS now!

 

“So you hired people to SPY on me?  How many cameras are there Bruce?!  Are there cameras in my room?!”

 

“No.” Bruce shook his head, “No just the entrances, public rooms like the kitchen, living room, and library, and the hallways, and the garages.  Just video.  No audio.”

 

Oh JUST video.  As if that made everything a-okay!

 

“Listen, for your own safety I-”

 

“NO YOU LISTEN!  HOW DARE YOU!  HOW **_DARE_ ** YOU!!!” Dick pointed his finger at Bruce angrily his other hand holding onto his luggage, “YOU HIRED PEOPLE TO SECRETLY WATCH ME BRUCE!  YOU DIDN’T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME ANYTHING AND THEN ONE OF THEM **_ATTACKED_ ** ME!  DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT MY SAFETY!  I AM DONE!  I AM **_DONE_ ** WITH YOU!”

 

Bruce closed his eyes, and his clenched fists flexed, “I know what it looks like but-”

 

“WHAT ELSE IS THERE?!” Dick asked groaning in frustration.  It was a habit of his, a habit of letting Bruce get away with things.  Like now, he shouldn’t be asking for more of an explanation, he should just be leaving, but he wanted one so badly.  He wanted him to admit he made a mistake, admit that he was wrong, that he had failed to keep Dick safe, that he had failed Dick and that he would do better.  Dick needed him to do better.

 

“I was just trying to protect you.” Bruce told, sorrow in his voice, “He had no criminal past, there had been two security guards so they could check each other but it had just taken a little more time than anticipated to get another guard so they could check each other-”

 

And again Bruce was missing the entire point.  There shouldn’t have been a THEM to begin with!  He should be apologizing for keeping cameras on him, for keeping it a secret from him, NOT just for his stupid managerial mistakes!

 

He didn’t even understand why Dick was so mad.  He didn’t even apologize.  He just made excuses.  Excuse after excuse.

 

Dick had been hearing them his entire life!  And he was sick of it.

 

“SHUT UP!  Just shut up!  Why do I even try with you?!” Dick cried out.  Bruce had cut the last lifeline Dick had thrown for him.  He finally got past Bruce and to his taxi.

 

He needed to get away from Bruce right now!  He couldn’t stand being around him.

 

Dick put his luggage in the back of the taxi and then as he was going to open the door Bruce grabbed his arm.

 

“LET GO!  Just LEAVE ME ALONE!” Dick shouted, “Stop it!  You don’t even understand what you did wrong!  You’re not even apologizing or saying you’re going to stop!  GET AWAY FROM ME!  You’re a crazy loner control freak asshole with a horrible double personality!  You got what you wanted!  Now no one will be around to bother you anymore!  Are you happy now?!”

 

Bruce teeth grinded together, “Where are you going?” he asked and god Dick hated himself because he didn’t want to but he felt SORRY for him.  He could see past Bruce’s hard shell, knew Bruce had to be concerned but that only managed to piss him off more because, he wasn’t going to do this anymore.  He wasn’t going to keep making excuses for Bruce to keep acting this way and treating him this way.

 

Dick’s anger was completely VALID!  

 

Bruce needed to suffer and think about what he’d done wrong and Dick, Dick hated thinking this way but he could allow himself to be selfish… just a little selfish this time because he deserved better, right?

 

Dick shrugged him off and got into the car shaking his head to get the sympathy out of his head and closing the door on Bruce, “Sir, start driving please.”

 

Dick knew Bruce was watching him leave and he closed his eyes forcing himself not to look back.  Taking a shuddering breath he finally let the anger be overcome by his sadness and as it flowed out he started sobbing into his hands, fat tears flowing out of his tired eyes as the truth sank in.

 

He finally let himself really feel all of the emotions from the past few hours and honestly the feeling of anger, sadness and most of all the feeling of betrayal were overwhelming and were just as crippling, maybe even more so than the raw fear he had felt from getting attacked and almost killed.  

 

The betrayal felt even more potent because even though Dick and Bruce didn’t get along he was still family, his only family alive.  Dick had trusted him, had relied on him, had had faith in their relationship getting better.  

 

And even after all of this Dick knew he still loved Bruce, a father to him for over half his life even though he never would admit it, and yet… and yet it had been Bruce's fault that Dick had gotten hurt.

 

All of the sudden he thought about Jason and the longing he felt grew stronger.

  
He really wanted to see Jason.


	10. Chapter 10

“HELP!  JASON!  SOMEBODY!  HEEELP!  HE-”

 

Rather than just hearing it he felt Dick’s rush of pure fear.  It was so strong it paralyzed him for a moment, reminding him of his own fear in that moment of his death.

 

Dick!  Something was wrong!

 

He flew to the room as fast as he could.  It was completely dark but that was no problem for Jason.  He saw the large man straddling Dick’s chest and crushing him to the floor.

 

He could tell right away that Dick was having a hard time breathing but he was trying to continue screaming as the man’s hand covered his mouth and then started choking him.

 

Jason saw red.  

 

Dick was fading fast, nothing the monster above Dick was saying registered in Jason’s head.  He looked around and the first thing he saw was the lamp.

 

Picking it up he stood over the man from behind and swung it like the bat he’d killed his father with.  Strong and hard with full follow through.  

 

He fell right on top of Dick, his full weight crushing him.  But now they were both not moving.

 

Oh fuck.  FUCK!

 

He tried to push the man off but in his panicked state it took awhile trying to conjure his form with all his might so that he wouldn’t just pass right through him.

 

Finally heaving him off, the large man rolled onto his back on the floor next to Dick.  

 

Jason knelt at Dick’s side.  “C’mon Dick.  C’mon.”, He whispered in a rush touching his cheek.

 

Still warm.

 

But that didn’t mean alive.

 

“Dick!  Wake up!” Jason shouted, knowing full well he couldn’t be sensitive enough to feel for Dick’s pulse or his breath.  He couldn’t make sure Dick was still alive.

 

“Please wake up!  Damn it!” Jason sobbed out with anger.

 

If only he’d been closer, had come sooner.  

 

This was HIS fault.  He could have SAVED him.  He didn’t.  He’d always been unable to help anyone.

 

Dick was right.  He was a ghost.  He shouldn't entertain the idea that he could help Dick.

 

And now Dick… Dick was...

 

Just then Dick gasped, his hand twitched so weak but there.

 

He was alive.

 

Jason startled, “Dick?!”

 

He wasn’t waking up but Dick was still alive.  

 

Someone!  Someone help him!

 

He saw Dick’s phone on the bed and rushed to it.

 

Picking shit up?  Easy.

 

But he couldn’t press the buttons on the phone.

 

He swore under his breath.

 

After what felt like forever he brought the phone over to Dick and used his hand to press the buttons.

 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

 

Jason's voice was but large amounts of static over the phone but thank god they found it suspect enough to trace the call and send over a police car.

 

The officers hesitated at first which annoyed Jason to no end but the moment they found them they called for backup.

 

Jason watched as the ambulance came.  He followed Dick on the stretcher until he reached the end of the house property and couldn’t move any further.

 

\---

 

A week passed.  There had been inspections and all for about a day after it happened but ever since it’d been quiet.  

 

All Jason could do was grit his teeth and wait.  He waited and waited as days passed. 

 

He wouldn’t blame Dick for not coming.  He would prefer him not to, to cut him off for good.  It was this unsafe haunted house in which Dick had been attacked after all.  Dick should just stay away.  Or at least that’s what he thinks he would prefer.

 

In truth Jason yearned and yearned to see Dick come back but he continued his charade of mixed emotions. 

 

There really was no point in him coming.  Jason was fine, he was a ghost after all.  He wasn't hurt or anything obviously.  And it would be better to sever ties anyways.  Jason had always brought pain and suffering to others.  Dick was no exception.

 

But he knew he would come.  No matter what Dick would come, that was just the person he was, and knowing this he waited.

 

Finally one day he did come.  He came through the window as always and then closed it behind him.

 

The fall breeze that hinted of winter arriving still whistled outside and for a moment the cool air caused Jason to see a vision of the first time Dick had ever entered through that window.  

 

He watched Dick look around silently for a while.  He looked completely fine on the outside, no bruises or broken bones, he didn’t even look particularly tired or anything, but Jason could tell he was in deep thought as he looked around the room.

 

“Jason?” he asked hesitantly.

 

He went to sit on the end of the bed and just waited instead of starting to blabber on as he usually did when he visited.

 

“Jason,” Dick repeated, “Hello?”

 

His voice was small and Jason remembered that, oh yeah, the last time they’d spoken they’d been fighting.

 

“Jay, I’m sorry.” he said looking down at his hands after Jason didn’t appear for a long moment, “Jay, please… don’t leave me.  I need you…”

 

Jason considered just not responding.  If he didn't respond maybe Dick would just give up on him.  There was nothing Jason could do for Dick, nothing that could help Dick.  Jason was stuck on a plot of land in a moment of time forever, Dick wasn't.  Dick would grow up.  Dick would grow old with other people.  That thought didn't make him angry or frustrated.  Not anymore.

 

Dick had been so close to death and Jason... no matter how much he... cared about Dick he would never wish this existence on him.  Never.

 

Dick should move on.

 

But as Jason watched him Dick's eyes started watering and before a tear could fall Jason was conjuring himself before him and lay his hands over his.

 

If there was a higher power out there Jason wanted to scream and cry in apology, to shout and beg for mercy. 

 

He couldn't resist those eyes.  No that wasn't quite true... he just... whoever was out there please... let him be selfish for a little while longer... he just wanted to see those eyes look towards him a little while longer. 

 

He wanted to have Dick all to himself... just for a little longer.  He knew he was dead and stuck in one place and that Dick, stupidly amazing dumbass Dick, was alive.  He wasn't chained down.  Dick could be, wanted to be, so much more, he wanted to see so much more of the world and he was the one holding him back. 

 

It was because Jason was selfish.  But Jason... he didn't want to be selfish anymore... he didn't. 

 

Even so he found himself standing in front of him... please whoever was out there, please forgive him, let him take advantage of Dick's kindness a little longer.  Let him have Dick beside him just for a little longer.

 

“Hey.” he chimed and he was even surprised by the softness of his own voice.

 

Dick looked up at him, a relieved smile on his face with the tears still being held in his eyes, “Hey.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted anything in a good while so here is a short update of this fic. It's been a few chapters since Dick and Jason have seen each other so I know it seems a little anticlimactic to have them meet again like this but it really felt right.
> 
> I had to go back and read through the fic again and again to get into the right mindset of both characters. And then I kept thinking if what I had in mind for this part felt right or not.
> 
> Also I feel like I'm shoving the seasonal symbolism down all of your throats but I love it so I apologize if it's annoying but there will be more.
> 
> The story needs to move along past this now. There is still so much that needs to happen.
> 
> I wanted to post a few long chapters but maybe once in a while posting some short chapters just to get it out there will help with my writers block.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate your kudos and comments.


	11. Chapter 11

“So where’re you staying?” Jason asked as Dick played with Alfred the cat sitting on the bed.

 

“My friend Wally is putting up with me.” Dick told him, “He lives on his own now so with my part time job I can help him pay some of the rent so it’s… it's good.”

 

“And you haven’t gone home yet?  Since…” Jason didn’t know the best way to say it.  Dick had told him everything and it was hard to boil it all down to an event.

 

“No.” Dick said.  Jason could see the shift in Dick’s shoulders at the mention and changed the subject, “Wally’s looking at colleges out by the west coast, Cali.”

 

“Hmm…” Jason honestly doesn’t give a fuck about this Wally dude but he seemed like a decent dude and Dick’s known him a long time, longer than he’s known Jason so he can’t be all that bad.

 

Dick paused for a second and then looked up at Jason, “He wants me to come actually.  I got a scholarship and all that but I don’t know.”

 

This made Jason jerk.  He’d never heard about this before, “You got a scholarship?!  That’s, like, great, right?!  What kind of scholarship is it?”

 

Startled at Jason’s excitement Dick stuttered and blushed, “I-It’s nothing.  I don’t even know if I’ll take it.  I don’t want- I can just go to the community college here.”

 

Jason’s brow creased, “What kind of scholarship is it?”

 

Although Dick was holding back Jason could tell he was excited, “A gymnastics scholarship, a full ride actually.”

 

“What?!  That’s amazing!  What the hell, Dickhead!  You need to jump on that!” Jason told him.

 

So Dick did have something out there for him.  His world was large, he had opportunities and friends, he had more, more than Jason.

 

“I…” Dick smiled, “Yeah, it’s pretty cool I guess.  But I don’t know.  We’ll see, the schools here are good too...”

 

“You should go.” Jason told him warmly, “You earned it.”

 

It was a good thing.  A great thing.  Jason wouldn’t let himself hold Dick back.  He wouldn’t.

 

Dick left early that day because it was his turn to cook dinner.

 

\---

 

Jason sat in the attic as he watched Dick leave.  He could watch him longer from up there, he could see farther.

 

That was when he noticed as Dick was leaving out the back a man in a black car out front.  A man with black hair in a suit walked up.  He was a large solid man, with a strained and tired look on his face, his square jaw tightly shut in a frown.  

 

Strangely he had a key and opened the front door.

 

So this guy bought the place, huh?  Jason had thought it was condemned and government owned by now.

 

The man looked around at Jason’s decrepit home and slowly walked over to the room Dick liked to stay in, “Dick?” he asked.  Quiet but cautious in his deep voice.

 

He looked down at the floor in front of the bed in which Dick and the man who attacked him had been when the cops got there.  He must have read the police reports.

 

He looked… sad and in deep thought.  Sad as in as if all the joy was sucked out of his life and in deep thought as in he was staring into space as he sat on the bed like a stone statue for a long while.

 

“Dick…” He whispered out, as he pressed his eyes into his palms.  A great wave of grief waved off of him, Jason could feel it flow through him, not like waves, more like an inescapable fog of despair, “I’m so sorry, my son.”

 

This was Bruce.  Dick’s father.

 

Jason’s first reaction was to get angry, push him out the window, scare him, scream at him, but he couldn’t do that.  Something about Bruce’s aura stagnated him, he couldn’t get near, couldn’t even conjure himself around him, and his own emotions were muted next to the palpable dark aura around the man.

 

The man who was sobbing his eyes out.  This was a completely different person than the one Dick had described to him, he wasn’t the emotionless asshole who didn’t care.

 

“Why are you crying?” Jason asked.  Knowing that with certain people, definitely people like Bruce in which he couldn’t even conjure around, wouldn’t hear him.

 

To his surprise Bruce answered him, he must at least be able to hear him subconsciously, “I miss you.  I love you so much.  You grew up so fast… and I… I know I’m overprotective.  I know I haven’t been there for you.  God, I- I really messed up this time.”   

 

“Yes, you did.” Jason stated, “Dick got hurt, almost killed.  He feels like you abandoned him.  He feels like you don’t love him.”

 

“I- I never wanted to… I wanted so much to protect you.  As a boy you were so… you brought so much into my life, you had so much… light.  I never… I was never that.  I know I’m depressing and quiet and I don’t know how to be… be a good person, a father, be part of a family.”  the way Bruce sobbed it made Jason want to crumble onto the floor in grief, “I see myself and then I see YOU and I know I don’t fit, that you deserve better than me.  I never wanted to crush you, I never wanted you to lose that light, that’s why I- I separated myself from you, tried to keep you away from my darkness, my anger, I thought that was the only way to keep you… to keep you safe from… me.  I’m so sorry.”

 

Jason swallowed, shocked into silence, hearing his truths, truths about Bruce and maybe… he could relate a bit… a bit too much to what Bruce had to say. 

 

“But Dick, my son… I love you so much.”  Bruce’s tears flowed as if he’d never allowed himself to cry before, his body wracked with his sobs, straining, head bent over into his hands.

 

For a long while Jason could only watch as Bruce cried his heart out.

 

“You’re so stupid.” Jason told him, voice softer than before but he said it loud as well because he needed to pound this into Bruce’s head, “Dick doesn’t want to be protected, not from the world and not from you.  He wants to see you.  You’re his father.  He doesn’t care that he’s adopted, he doesn’t care about your personality he loves you!  He’ll forgive you, he WANTS to forgive you!  He’s miserable thinking about how you must be kicking yourself all alone in your bigass mansion.  He wants to be able to go HOME and feel SAFE with YOU!  Go and APOLOGIZE properly to him and go and tell HIM that you love him!  GODDAMNIT!”  

 

Bruce nods insistently and thoroughly wipes his tears.  The puffiness of his eyes very apparent but then he put on sunglasses and straightened his jacket and he looked completely fine as he seemed to be centering himself.

 

‘He’s good at hiding.’ Jason thought shaking his head, ‘No wonder him and Dick had so many problems.

 

But they were going to be okay.

 

“Hey,” Jason called as Bruce started walking out.

 

Bruce stopped at the door and looked back at the empty room as if he were making sure he didn’t leave his wallet or his phone behind.

 

“You bought this building, right?  What’re you planning to do with it?”  Jason asked.

 

“I don’t know-” Bruce answered, hearing but not really, “-what it is about this place...”

 

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out.  He knew what had to be done.

 

“Tear it down.” Jason stated, “Tear it all down.  This whole building and build something new.  Something better.  Please.”


	12. Chapter 12

“You forgave him?  Just like that?” 

 

Dick determinedly pet Alfred’s head, putting on a pouting defiant face that hardly hid the giddiness underneath, “I’m in the process of forgiving him.  I’m still living with Wally for the time being but… he just surprised me.”

 

“Good surprise?” Jason goaded, his arms crossed as he laid back and floated along in the empty space above Dick.

 

Dick sighed deeply in a satisfied way, “Yes, actually.  I’ve never… He’s never… This is the first time he’s ever really opened up to me.  The first time he’s talked to me like… like I was another person, not like I was his burden-”

 

“He doesn’t think of you as a burden.” Jason interrupted.

 

“I know but it always felt like that.” Dick conceded, “I know now that he doesn’t see me that way but I had always believed it to be true.”

 

“But now you know its not.” Jason said, not condescending or arrogant, but a soft statement.

 

Dick hummed in agreement, “He has always been trying to give me as much love as he could while protecting me from himself.  He’s so stupid.”

 

Jason was going to counter that but Dick continued before he could, “He’s never apologized to me before.  With such sincerity… and he poured his heart out, Jason. He really did.” Dick pulled Alfred to his chest hugging him close, remembering Bruce’s face, “And it was hard for him.”  

 

Jason watched as Dick’s face contorted in frustration as he said, “I was always the one who has to give in and forgive him without apology or reason.  I was always the one trying to fix us.” and then settle when he said, “To see him… the way he’s trying, Jason. Trying to explain himself but not making excuses for himself either.  Admitting to his wrongdoings, wanting to change…”

 

His voice became thick with emotion, “It makes me so happy, because he does… he does love me.  I am family to him just as he is to me.” 

 

Alfred pawed at his chest and when Dick leaned down to him he licked at his wet eyes, making Dick laugh, “It was… it was a shock.  It’ll take time to forgive him... but I will.”

 

\---

 

Things seemed to go back to normal.  Or as normal as it was for a boy and his ghost.

 

Winter was now ending.  The temperature rising, the snow, still there but melting steadily.

 

Dick had made a mini snowman just outside his window that was supposedly there to keep him company whenever Dick was gone.  The clumsy smile on its lips endearing as fuck, but of course he would never tell Dick that.

 

Having finally moved back into Wayne Mansion again, Dick seemed happier than ever before.

 

His smile was wide, he never came over angry or upset about Bruce, not even once after their makeup.  It was weird to Jason because, after all of these years he was used to the routine at least once a month, but it was a good change.  Dick definitely agreed.

 

Bruce had gotten rid of his security staff per Dick’s request and he was home more often.  Dick even said they ate dinner together almost every day and they had movie nights every other week or so.  Dick was happy.

 

All Jason could do was listen to his chirping about his friends and family and all Jason could do was pretend to be annoyed as he bathed in Dick’s presence, and drank in his joy like a man who knew he’d be mercilessly thrown into the desert soon drank as much water as he could. 

 

“Jason?” Dick asked, waving a hand in his face, bringing him back to the present.

 

“What is it Dick?” Jay asked, an amused smirk on his face, Dick had not fully combed his hair today and it needed a serious chop.  He’d messed it up by taking a nap on only one side. For once in his life, Dick didn’t look completely magazine cover beautiful. Beautiful still?  Yes, Dick’s hair was also amazing when it was bed head, and flawless when combed out, but half done like this he looked like a character in a comedy sketch.

 

“You were spacing out.” Dick frowned exaggeratingly, “Pay attention to me.”

 

“I am.” Jason shrugged noncommittally and then yawned.  He didn’t need to yawn of course but it got the ‘I don’t really care’ message across.

 

“No you aren’t.” Dick accused crossing his arms.

 

Jason came closer and locked eyes with him, a smile fully on his face now because damn Dick’s hair defied gravity today, and on only one side, “I can assure you I am always paying attention to you.”

 

“Oh?  Well what did I just say then?” Dick crossly challenged.

 

“I don’t know.”  Jason stated matter of factly.

 

“See?”  The annoyance in Dick rose but Jason payed it no mind, coming towards Dick’s challenging glare with his own amused one.

 

“See what?” Jason could see the change in Dick’s expression shy as Jason got closer.  So cute.

 

This time Dick didn’t answer so surely, “...See?... You’re not p-”

 

Jason could see the blood rushing to Dick’s face but he couldn’t stop himself from edging closer and closer, “Like I said, I am always paying attention to you.”

 

Dick closed his eyes as Jason’s form wisped so close to his own, his lips hovering over Dick’s… Jason watched that expression.  Dick wanted, waited for a kiss. And Jason was so tempted to give it to him. The first since the incident happened. 

 

He hovered there, so close he could feel Dick’s breath flow through him, but he never touched.  It was better this way. Easier to let go if this… if whatever this was stopped.

 

Backing away, he picked up a pillow and threw it in Dick’s face instead causing Dick to startle.

 

Dick caught the pillow after being hit and after the initial shock glared at Jason as Jason laughed at him, “Fix your ugly ass hair.  You’re gonna be late for your movie night.” 

 

Dick smiled and then threw the pillow back, it fell right through him.  In that moment Jason socked Dick once more with the other pillow on the bed and they laughed and played like that until Dick really was going to be late for movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I didn't want to jump into things too quickly and I didn't want to start the 'rest of it' without first putting the important aspects of this chapter into the forefront and not overshadowed by the events to come. Can someone say 'the calm before the storm'?


	13. Chapter 13

Dick stood outside the Gotham library.  He’d never actually been in there but he’s often passed the large old gothic building.  All the books he’d ever needed were either in the mansion or were ordered for him. The library was never an ideal place for study groups either, Dick had always spent most of his free time with Jason and when he was with his friends they opted for someones house or outside.

 

Even though he’d never gone in his steps had an urgency to them as he entered the building.

 

Bruce’s voice ringing in his ears, “I need to do this, Dick.  It’ll help you move on.”

 

“What are you talking about?!” Dick asked, “Move on?!”

 

“I know you go back there, Dick.  You’re attached to a place you were hurt by.  It’s not healthy.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Dick shook his head furiously, “What two cent ‘parenting a traumatized child’ book did you read to make you think that?!  I- I love that place! You can’t tear it down!”

 

“I have to.” Bruce insisted, “It’s rundown, abandoned, even if that weren’t the case it’s just unstable… We can rebuild whatever you’d like there but that old building has to come down.”

 

“NO!” Dick screamed, “We can’t!  I don’t know what will happen to him if you do that!”

 

“Him?” Bruce asked, “Who are you talking about?”

 

“I…” Bruce would never believe him, he knew this, “Come there with me and you’ll understand.”

 

“...Where?  To the house?  I’ve been there.” Bruce told him grimly.

 

“You have?” Dick asked surprised, “And… you didn’t… you haven’t… you didn’t see any… thing strange?”

 

“I saw your little room if that’s what you’re talking about.” Bruce answered and then sighed, “The reason I have to tear it down, Dick… is because I went there.  Don’t ask me why, I just thought about it a lot when I was there. You’re chained there, Dick. I have to tear it down. For your own good.”

 

“You’re wrong!” DIck shouted, “You’re wrong!  I won’t let you!”

 

“Dick-”

 

Pushing away Bruce’s calming hand he ran out of the mansion.

 

Why would Bruce do this to him?  Why is he hurting him like this?!  Why would Jason not show himself to Bruce?!  Why didn’t Jason ever mention that Bruce had been there?!

 

None of this made any sense!

 

When he got to the haunted house Dick was breathless.

 

“Jason!” Dick shouted.

 

Conjuring before him, a surprised look on his face.

 

“Bruce, he’s going to destroy your house!  We have to do something!”

 

A neutral expression crossed his face, as if he knew… and then Dick realized he must.

 

“Why… why didn’t you show yourself to him?” Dick asked in anger.

 

“It’s not what you think.” Jason steadily answered, “You know that some people can’t really see me.  Your father, he can’t see me at all.”

 

“Why?” Dick demanded.

 

“You know I don’t know.” Jason sighed, “I didn’t suddenly become a ghost expert when I became a ghost idiot.”

 

“You’re the idiot!” Dick yelled and then sobered, “Jason… he said… he said he felt like he needed to tear down your house after visiting it… did something happen to him while he was here?”

 

Jason silently stared at him as if debating whether or not to say, frustrating him even more.

 

Finally Jason answered, “I… may have spoken to him.”

 

“You what?!” Dick startled, “I thought you said he couldn’t see you!”

 

“He couldn’t but he could sort of hear me.” Jason explained, “He thought I was his subconscious or something.”

 

Dick’s brow creased, “So then…”

 

“I... told him to.  I told him to tear down this house.  I begged him to, okay?” Jason answered him softly, looking down at Dick’s feet.

 

Dick huffed in disbelief and then his hand whooshed through his form.  The shock of warmth startling Jason. Dick had tried to slap him.

 

Dick made a frustrated noise and then picked up the closest object near him, a book, and threw it at him as hard as he could, it passed through him and into the wall behind him with a loud smack.

 

Picking up the next closest object, his backpack, Dick hoisted it for a throw when Jason held it down, “Dick, please.”

 

“Why?!” Dick screamed, defiant in the face of Jason’s clearly subdued expression, “Why did you tell him to do something like this?!  Why?!”

 

“It’s better this way.” Jason said.

 

“Better how?!  What are you talking about, Jason?!” Dick pulled the backpack out of Jason’s grip and threw it at him, again it fell through him, “This is serious, Jason.  What’s going to happen to you if your house is gone?!”

 

“I don’t know.” Jason shrugged.

 

“What’s wrong with you?!  Aren’t you worried?! Aren’t you angry?!  Don’t you care?!” Dick threw more books, pillows, and whatever else he could, at him, making a complete mess of the room.

 

“Dick…” Jason said, in that soft tone that Dick usually loved, and only made Dick more determined now, “I’ve been stuck here for far too long anyways.  It’s time for you to let me go.”

 

Shaking his head as if to force those words out of reality, Dick turned away and then quietly asked, “So you’re abandoning me to?”

 

Before he could say any more Dick had already jumped out the window.

 

\---

 

The library was a safe haven now.  A place in which he could do research and find answers.

 

And he was going to find answers.

 

“Welcome” came the voice of a young man, “How may I help you?”

 

He was surprised to see it was someone he’d met before.  A thin, pale boy, with dark hair, blue eyes, and rimmed glasses, “Hey, you’re… Tim, right?”

 

“How do you know me?” Tim’s face flushed.

 

Dick smiled, “I see you around sometimes at school.  You’re friends with Conner, right? He’s the newest member of the football team and I’m friends with a few of them.  I’m Dick by the way.”

 

“Ah,” Tim laughed nervously, “I-I know.  I don’t know much about sports but your gymnastic routines are amazing.  Don’t tell any of the football players but it was much more entertaining to watch than a game.”

 

To Dick’s surprised he was able to laugh at Tims comment, “Thanks!  Your paper last year about your theories on the expanse of the universe was pretty amazing too.  It won a prize, right?”

 

Tim perked up, “You read my paper?”

 

“Yeah, of course I did.  Mind-blowing stuff.”

 

Tim seemed a little more confident now than before, “So, what brings you here?”

 

“Oh, just some- uh research.  Can you point me to the section about ghosts and stuff?”

 

“The supernatural section is on the second floor to the far right.”

 

Dick nodded, “Thank you.”

 

“Let me know if there’s anything else you need help with.” Tim answered, stars in his eyes from being complimented and thanked.  Dick couldn’t help but think that even though Tim looked like an allusive cat from afar he was as adorable and affectionate as a puppy.

 

\---

 

Grabbing as many books about ghosts as he could he created a few stacks on a table and then started sifting through.

 

He jotted down notes from what he’d read but most of them were no help and he had no idea if they were reliable anyways.

 

After two hours he slumped over the table and sighed.

 

What would happen to Jason if the house got destroyed?  He had to know. Would Jason disappear? Would he ascend?  Would he just become nothing? Maybe Jason wasn’t even attached to the house but to the plot of land and he didn’t have to worry about this at all.

 

That was wishful thinking.  He knew that much. He had to prepare for the worst case scenario.

 

That was when Tim came by, “I’m off work now.  It’s been two hours by the way. Are you finding what you’re looking for?”

 

“Has it been that long already?” Dick blinked, “I’m not really making any progress honestly…”

  


Tim looked over his shoulder, “Real Hauntings?  Ghost sightings? Real Ghost Stories? What’s all this for?”

 

“Just… an interest.” Dick slumped back into the desk.

 

Tim took a moment to observe Dick and then sighed.  He sat next to Dick and then picked up one of the books, “A lot of these are gibberish.  But this one-” he waved the text and then plopped it in front of him, “This one’s pretty good.”

 

Dick looked up and read the cover, “Guid to the Supernatural” it said.

 

He flipped through, it wasn’t too thick but was quite hefty. There was wear on the book but no dust.

 

“How do you know what books are the best?” Dick asked flipping through.

 

Tim stiffened but then shrugged, “I-I’ve done my own research.  I got a bit interested in the supernatural when I was younger.”

 

This made Dick laugh again, “You’re just a freshman, you’re still very young and you write scientific papers that get published!  You’re interested in ghosts and stuff?”

 

“Yeah I guess.  You know, like are there ghosts or are ghosts just electromagnetic energy that continues after the body leaves?  Maybe there are no ghosts and what people see and feel are just rifts or overlaps in the many dimensions that take up the same space.  Stuff like that.” Tim said, “But this book in particular does a good job having somewhat plausible theories and sightings.”

 

“You’re so amazing!  Thank you!” Dick sighed.

 

He thought for a moment and then decided to ask anyways, “So do you know anything about ghosts that for example, haunt houses?”

 

“Yeah I guess.” Tim said, his eyes lighting up being asked for knowledge from Dick, “What do you want to know?”

 

“Why can some people see and feel things but others can’t?” Dick asked, “Isn’t it strange?  So many sightings but so many deniers as well?”

 

Tim nodded, “Well perception is always different for different people.  No matter what, even if we see the same thing in the same place or hear the same thing as well we’ll all get different information.  Like the dress, or yawny and laurel.”

 

“Like what?”  Dick asked blinking at him.

 

“The dress controversy.  You know. You don’t know?  There was a picture of a dress a few years ago that some people saw as white and gold and others saw as blue and black.  Then there was the sound clip that some people heard as yawny and others heard as laurel? It’s all about personal information intake.  Some see and hear things one way and others the other way. Ghosts are probably the same way. Some people probably can see and sense them easier than others while some just don’t have the ability at all.  Something like that.”

 

“Do you think ghosts are attached to the houses they die in?  What if that house disappears? What do you think, theoretically happens to the ghost?” Dick asked trying to be as casual as he could.

 

Luckily Tim was enthralled in the question, “Hmmm, how do you know this ghost is attached to the house?  Can it leave the house?”

 

“It can go to the edge of the house property,” Dick answered and then coughed because he’d really answered that too quickly, “Theoretically of course.”

 

Tim nodded, “I don’t know for sure but theoretically if they don’t have anything to tie themselves to then their souls may drift and be unable to find what was anchoring them down.  This would effectively get rid of them I suppose.”

 

Dick grimaced, “What do you think happens after whatever is tying them down goes away?  Do you think they move on? Like to heaven or something?”

 

Shaking his head Tim answers, “Honestly no one really knows but there are many ways of getting rid of ghosts, exorcisms and getting rid of the haunted item or place being ones that insinuate that the ghost just ceases to exist or vanishes afterwards.  Who knows if they actually get anywhere or become anything after that? The only way to exonerate a ghost I’ve seen read about is when they have their unfinished business in this world resolved. Those are the only times I’ve heard where the ghost would likely go to ‘heaven’ or whatever is out there.  Those are the times where there is to be described a bright light or something that many people connect with ascending.”

  

Dick clenched the book in his hands.  He didn’t want Jason to leave him. He didn’t want that at all.  But he wasn’t going to let Jason disappear into nothingness or leave him to wander the Earth aimlessly.  He wasn’t going to take that chance. He wasn’t going to wait until the house fell to see if Jason was still going to be there.  He wasn’t going to gamble on Jason’s soul just for the chance to keep him beside him.

 

So that’s what he was going to do then.  He was going to figure out what was keeping Jason tied down and free him.

 

He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter answers some of your questions. Tim made a surprise appearance. If you want an explanation as to how Tim knows so much it's really that he does have an interest in ghosts and when he has an interest he goes hard. Also he kind of idolizes Dick from afar but never really talked to him. He has heard stories about the haunted house but then got side tracked when Conner came around and got sucked into alien theories about Conner instead. That's a whole other non-story there.
> 
> Sorry for the late update but rest assured I still think about this fic all of the time, I worked really hard on this chapter, and I do plan to finish this fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading along.


End file.
